


Late Night Desire

by RensSaxophone



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensSaxophone/pseuds/RensSaxophone
Summary: Tokiya, a librarian living a fairly normal life, tries his luck on a BDSM site and ends up being trained under Ren's wing, an owner of a BDSM night club.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Jinguuji Ren
Kudos: 21





	Late Night Desire

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly just a lot of smut, playing around with dom Ren. There's some angst towards the end of the middle and beginning of the end. 
> 
> there are tons of kinks in this, as well as a sex club.

Less than five years ago, Tokiya had been living a very normal, _calm_ life. He worked at a library and lived in a one-bedroom apartment. He didn’t exactly have a lot of friends, but he had fallen into a pattern without too much difficulty, always promising himself that eventually something would change. 

Eventually, it did. 

Tokiya remembers how extremely nervous he had been, signing up for a BDSM website. It was difficult, being in his mid-twenties and always being alone. He had never had any relationship… _ever_. He had tried dating apps and they hadn’t been successful, but after he had come across an app specifically for _sexual_ relationships he had started wondering. 

Tokiya had started watching porn as a teenager, but as he had gotten older he had found quite some interest in BDSM porn- going so far as to buy a few toys, though he had always been too nervous that he was doing something wrong and had never gotten far with any of his items. In his “research”, however, he had found an interesting site to find a dominate or a submissive for yourself. It had taken some time of only looking over the site before Tokiya had actually gotten the confidence to make an account, and it had taken him even longer to decide on how he wanted to fill out his profile. 

Tokiya had chosen the role of a submissive, though had made it very obvious that he wasn’t very knowledgeable about any of this. There was an option to put it on your profile that you were a virgin, and while Tokiya was a bit nervous to put it on his page, he did. He was worried that he’d attract the wrong kind of people with it. He was alright to settle with his first time not being exactly “gentle”, but he also wasn’t into a lot of pain. More than even that, though- he wasn’t sure what to do. The videos gave him idea, of course, but it didn’t change the fact that he had _no_ experience. 

Two days in, he was already ready to take his profile down. He had gotten reached out to by three people- but one was a bot and two were significantly older men. One of which had sent him a very explicit message that reminded him that he forgot to put his hard ‘no’s in his bio. Tokiya had very strong opinions about certain things that were best left in the bathroom. 

Tokiya almost didn’t bother to check the message that he had been sent a mere hour ago, tempted to just delete the app and act as if he had never joined it in the first place, but it was the picture that had really caught Tokiya’s attention. 

It wasn’t a picture of the man’s dick, he wasn’t well into his sixties and he was _attractive_. His nickname was “DaddyDom ;)” which did make Tokiya wonder- but then when he checked the man’s profile he realized that this man had been on this site for _years_. His username may have been basic, but Tokiya was sure it was easy to claim when you were one of the first people on the website.

The man was pretty, though he didn’t have many pictures of himself. In the one that Tokiya was looking at now, he had his long, sunset orange hair pulled into a tight bun, wearing nothing but an arrogant smirk, his sapphire blue eyes smiling. The photo cut off above his waist but it did what it was clearly meant to do… Tokiya was wondering. Tokiya was also hot under the collar. Enough that he chooses to check the message. 

**DaddyDom ;) :** _are you looking for your first dom, little lamb?_

It takes Tokiya a long moment to respond, but he does. His own username was nothing but a jumble of numbers from the randomized list he had been given. He usually didn’t stay very long on the sex apps he tried and he didn’t expect this to be any different. 

**Sub0929 :** _I am._

The man’s response came quickly- far quicker than Tokiya had expected, for it being almost two hours after the first message had been sent. Tokiya is reminded of a line on the man- no, _Ren’s_ profile. 

_to any other doms looking for advice, feel free to call me ren  
to any subs interested, i accept daddy ;)_

**DaddyDom ;) :** _and just what are you looking for?_

 **Sub0929 :** _I don’t know. Do I have options?_

Tokiya contemplates deleting the app and going to take a bath. He was incredibly embarrassed. There was smooth, and then there was whatever Tokiya was doing. If Ren hadn’t responded so quickly, Tokiya might have. 

**DaddyDom ;) :** _are you looking for a dom or a teacher?_

 **Sub0929 :** _Is that an insult?_  
 **Sub0929 :** _I’m sorry._

Tokiya rubs his eyes with a hand. He really hadn’t meant it to be _accusatory_ \- but Ren’s message had felt… insincere. Tokiya wasn’t sure if it was or wasn’t.

 **DaddyDom ;) :** _of course it isn’t_  
 **DaddyDom ;) :** _bdsm is the same as anything else. if you dont know what youre doing, it helps to have someone to ask_  
 **DaddyDom ;) :** _i can tell that youre new to this_  
 **DaddyDom ;) :** _if you really want to learn then im willing to teach you_

Tokiya’s response comes a very long moment after Ren’s last one. The sense of nerves hasn’t left him, but he’s also starting to get excited.

 **Sub0929 :** _I’d like to learn._

 **DaddyDom ;) :** _good_  
 **DaddyDom ;) :** _are you looking to do this on the side for fun or are you interested in doing it for a living?_

 **Sub0929 :** _Doing it for a living?_  
 **Sub0929 :** _That was a question. Not an answer._

 **DaddyDom ;) :** _youre cute_  
 **DaddyDom ;) :** _if you wanted to make a living out of this im sure you could find a permanent dom to take you in once you have some experience under your belt_

 **Sub0929 :** _I’m confused. Are you a trainer?_

 **DaddyDom ;) :** _oh heavens no_  
 **DaddyDom ;) :** _i told you little lamb_  
 **DaddyDom ;) :** _youre cute_  
 **DaddyDom ;) :** _i usually dont reach out to subs. especially not new ones. but i liked your profile and i can see some good sub potential in you that id like to bring out_  
 **DaddyDom ;) :** _i have a few subs that i visit more frequently and truthfully i wouldnt mind making you one of them if youre willing to be at least partly devoted to subbing_  
 **DaddyDom ;) :** _it would be a shame if youre only interested in a one off session but i wont take back what i said_  
 **DaddyDom ;) :** _if you want to learn then ill teach you. theres a club downtown called late night desire. can you make it tonight?_

Tokiya’s schedule was open, but he takes a long moment to take everything in. He thought he had put _too_ much in his profile- it looked too much like a dating profile. Especially when most of the bios were all kinks or brags or begs. He was sure that he stuck out like a sore thumb and a worrying thought crosses Tokiya’s mind- was Ren trying to break him? Was Tokiya going to be a game, because of his inexperience? Tokiya assures himself that he can see after tonight, but he’s still nervous. Especially at the thought going to see Ren _tonight_. This was moving so fast that his head was spinning. Especially because Tokiya had no doubts that Ren was likely a well-known Dom. There were no followers on this app, and it wasn’t obvious how much interaction your page had- but the number of _visits_ to Ren’s page was insane. Especially compared to Tokiya’s mere 36.

 **Sub0929 :** _I can make it tonight._

 **DaddyDom ;) :** _youll be given dresscode instructions when you walk in. come in at seven and tell them that youre wanted in private room 5_  
 **DaddyDom ;) :** _im looking forward to it ;))_

Tokiya leans back in his chair as he thumbs the button to put his phone to sleep. That was… a lot. Seven was still a good five hours away- and Tokiya did have work the next morning, but he would still be showing up. To say that he was curious would be a very severe understatement. His heart was racing with nerves but he could feel himself getting hot- he could feel how tight his pants felt, and as funny as it was… his first thought was rules. 

He wonders if he’d get any. 

Maybe he would get some for the session- but he doubted he’d be given any long lasting rules. Especially if he decides this isn’t something he wants to do seriously. Doing it “for a living” isn’t something that Tokiya had thought about before, truthfully, but thinking about tonight he can’t say that it isn’t a tempting idea. But when he considers his other volunteers, he isn’t exactly ready to go move in with them. He doesn’t know Ren well, either, but he also isn’t sure how willing Ren would be to take him under his wing like _that_. 

In the end, Tokiya chooses not to touch himself. He knows that not masturbating was a rule that most doms had for their subs and pretending to follow it was exciting. 

His nerves outweighed his excitement as he stood outside of the club. The bright pink, “Late Night Desires” sign stood out, a direct parallel to how hidden this club felt like it was. Tokiya had never known of its existence, but it just looks like a high end bar from the outside. 

When Tokiya walks in, there’s a strange smell. Tokiya’s mind inserts the word ‘sex’ but it’s only an educated guess. There’s a room to the side that looks a bit like a coat room, neat piles made containing bags and clothes, guarded by a woman who is on her phone, only perking up when someone walks into or near the room. Tokiya’s eyes search the bar, but when his gaze is met with someone that he assumes is the bartender, he walks nearer. 

It’s another highly attractive man- one of the only clothed people in the club. The guard and the DJ were the only others that Tokiya could see wearing clothes, excluding himself, of course. The man had grey hair, fluffed up into unnatural spikes. It looks surprisingly soft, though Tokiya’s sure that one touch would reveal it to be gelled up with more gel than Tokiya thinks he’s ever used in his life. He looks serious and gruff, and while he’s dressed nicely, his eye-makeup makes him look _tough_ and his dual colored eyes are absolutely striking. He raises a grey eyebrow when Tokiya stops in front of the bar. Tokiya’s excitement at the moment is almost entirely drowned out by his nerves under this man’s annoyed look. 

“You new here?” 

The club isn’t quiet, but the music isn’t that loud and the floor is surprisingly empty. There were a few people dotted around, but Tokiya couldn’t help but notice that all of the naked women and men in this room wore collars. 

Tokiya nods at the bartender’s question. The bartender’s eyes look him up and down, and then he grunts. 

“Wait ‘ere a second.”

The bartender walks further behind the bar, and that’s when Tokiya notices the curtain- hiding the bar from the rest of the room behind it. When the man returns to where Tokiya is waiting, he has a collar in his hand. In his second hand, he holds what seems to be a small padlock, the key in his palm, beneath the lock. The man places the collar on the bar between himself and Tokiya. 

“Put this on ‘n leave your clothes in the coat room. You got a dom?”

Tokiya is unsure in his answer, and it shows through in his voice. “I’m supposed to meet a dom in private room five..?”

The man grunts, understanding. He undoes the lock in his hand and he takes back the collar before Tokiya can actually reach for it. He attaches the small lock to the metal D-ring in the front of it. He sets the collar back down, but Tokiya sees him mark the key and set it aside, underneath the bar. 

“What is that?” Tokiya is still unsure about asking _anything_ \- but his curiosity wins out. The man’s eyebrow raises again. 

“You’re new ‘t this, yeah?” His eyes narrow, and then he sighs. Tokiya’s sure that he’s taking up this man’s time, and he can find it in himself to feel bad about that. “Lock’s ‘t show people that you’ve gotta dom ‘n that they need ‘t keep their hands off ‘a ya without permission. If your dom comes ‘ere ‘t release you, they get the key ‘t take that lock off.”

Tokiya nods, and then he bows his head as he takes the collar. “Thank you.”

Tokiya gets a grunt in response, but he moves towards the coat room. The girl eyes him when he approaches, but clearly understands that he’s new. It must be written on his face. 

She takes a pen out of the pocket of her jacket and then she takes a pad of sticky notes from the pocket of her dark jeans. 

“Get undressed here and I’ll put them in the back for you. What’s your name?”

“Tokiya.” Tokiya tries to hurry through undressing. It felt weird to undress in front of anyone, but he didn’t want to take forever in doing so. Even if there weren’t any others around him. She writes his name on the sticky note. 

Tokiya gets to his underwear before he hesitates, unsure. 

“All the way, sweetheart. Subs can’t get any further into the club with any clothes.”

That does get Tokiya to remove his underwear, though he’s sure that his face is heating up. She takes the clothes from him and enters the clothes room and he takes that time to put on the collar. It’s a bit crooked and it’s not quite tight enough, but it’s _on_. It was difficult to fiddle with when he didn’t have anything to help him see what he was doing. 

The guard doesn’t seem surprised to see Tokiya still standing there when she exits. “When you’re ready to leave, just tell me your name and I’ll bring you your clothes.”

“And the collar?” Tokiya’s hand raises, touching his neck just below the collar mindlessly. 

“That’s yours. Next time you come in you should already be wearing it.” Tokiya nods. The guard lifts her hand, motioning towards a curtain in the far back, to the left. “That direction’s the stages. Doms put on shows with their subs there, and during the hours that there aren’t any shows some unclaimed subs will go onstage and see if any doms want them. But seeing as you have a dom, you probably won’t need to worry about that.” The woman’s hand moves, to point towards the right. “The first room you’ll walk into back there is where most doms and subs spend time. It’s usually the place for doms that share their subs or for subs without a dom that want some action. Further back in there are private rooms, usually used for doms that don’t share. Only doms can rent those rooms.” The woman’s hand drops. “And the room you’re in now is for mingling, mostly. Usually subs that are waiting for their doms or subs that don’t have doms spend time in here. The bar serves drinks, but only doms can order drinks for subs- and the drink limit for subs is two. You have any questions?”

Tokiya shakes his head, no. 

“Good. If you’re still waiting for your dom, you can stay out here. There’s a show on, now, too, if they’re going to be a while.”

“He’s in private room five.” Tokiya says quietly. She nods, and then makes another half-hearted gesture to the far back right curtain. 

“Better not keep him waiting then.”

With that dismissal, Tokiya backtracks to head further into the club. The first room is very easy to navigate through because none of the subs pay him much mind, as he isn’t trying to interact with them. When he’s in the next room, the smell he had noticed at first is stronger. 

Tokiya had been walking with a pretty hunched in posture, unused to walking around people entirely naked and entirely unconfident in doing so. He’s noticed a bit more in this room- full of people in quite a few positions. The room is mostly full of furniture and most of it is in use. Some of the larger pieces have multiple people on them. Tokiya tenses when he feels _multiple_ hands on him. 

“Does your dom share?” It’s a woman’s voice. A purr. 

“I have to meet him.” Tokiya’s voice is a bit weak, but her sigh is both amused and disappointed. Nails scratch across his chest and over his nipple as her hand draws back- and so do the others on him. 

He’s being given looks as he crosses through the room, but he does finally make it to the end of the room and through the next curtain. There must be at least ten individual rooms in the next area he enters, but he heads to room five. There’s a small nameplate next to it. It says, “Ren”. Tokiya glances around, but only one other room has a nameplate with it and Tokiya is too far to read the name. The others only have signs, either flipped to “empty” or “taken”. 

Tokiya gives the door a hesitant knock. It takes only a few seconds for it to open. 

Ren looks exactly the way he does in his pictures, except his long hair was down. He was wearing extremely tight, red pants, and shoes that make it obvious that he isn’t wearing socks with them- but he isn’t wearing a shirt. Tokiya thinks that he can see it slung across a chair inside of the room. 

“Come in, little lamb.” Ren steps back, opening the door wider. Tokiya is fast to duck into the room as Ren closes the door behind him. Tokiya takes the chance to glance around the room. 

There’s a bed in the fairly large room, as well as a large, floor length mirror facing it. There’s a desk, and a piece of “furniture” that takes Tokiya a long minute to give a name to, but in the end he decides on a “sawhorse”. It was heavily padded, and Tokiya could see hooks hanging from the ceiling, presumably for restraints. However, the wall was what really got Tokiya’s attention- it was full of nearly everything sexual you could think of, particularly toys and whips and gags and restraints. It made Tokiya’s heart race. Ren’s hand lands on the back of Tokiya’s neck, his thumb running over the skin. The warmth makes Tokiya shudder.

“I’m glad to see that you found your way back here okay.” When Tokiya turns his head to watch Ren, he finds Ren’s smile to be extremely pleasing. “We have quite a few hours before the club closes- and no matter which direction you decide you’d like to take this, you’re mine tonight. But because this _is_ a teaching session, and especially because it’s our first, there are some things to discuss. Go sit on the bed.” 

Tokiya nods, but he heads to the bed. Tokiya sits with his shoulders hunched, his legs pressed together and his hands clasped over his lap. 

“This is our first rule.” Ren drags the chair near the desk out, to sit in front of Tokiya. “I don’t want you covering yourself. I’d like you to sit up, relax your body, and leave your hands at your side.” Tokiya struggles for only a second, but he finally manages, his hands instead finding the bedsheets, his shoulders no longer slumped and his legs relaxing just a bit. Not open, per say, but not squeezing together, either. “Good boy. If I don’t tell you a position, this is how you should sit. From here on out- you’ll get a punishment, for trying to cover yourself. This was your warning. For future reference, in this exact case your punishment would be sitting far more open than you are now. You’re an attractive man.” Ren flashes a charming, arrogant, tempting smirk. “And I want access to your body. Now- you’ve been doing good so far. A good general rule of thumb is not speaking unless you’re spoken to. If you have something to ask, especially now, you’re free to ask it- but even as a trainee, you’ll only get one warning for back talk. That includes any snarky comments, any sass, and any _unnecessary_ or sarcastic questions.”

Tokiya nods. 

“Let’s discuss safewords. How much do you know of them?”

“You use them if anything… doesn’t… feel right?”

“Yes. If you’re in pain, if something goes wrong that your dom doesn’t know about- or even if your dom suggests something you know you can’t do, even if it’s before you’ve started, you say that word. If you ever have a dom that doesn’t respect your safe word or doesn’t establish one, get out. Even the cruelest doms should have some respect for that word- because that’s respect for _you_. ...Though that leads me to a different question. You seemed too pure for this on your bio, and seeing you walk in here led me to the same thought. What brought on this interest?”

“I’m only nervous.” Tokiya’s voice is quiet. He’s trying to talk carefully. He’d hate to break a rule before they’re even done discussing rules. “Because I’ve never done anything like this. But I like the idea of it. I’ve seen quite a few videos on it and the idea of being a submissive for someone excites me. When I’m powerless by my own choice… especially sexually… it’s an exciting feeling.”

“Then it at least sounds like you’re doing this for a good reason. I’m not going to go _too_ hard on you tonight, but I’m certainly not going to be going easy. Before you leave tonight I’m expecting you to tell me if this is going to be something you do once in a blue moon or if you’re ready to start incorporating it into your life.” That sounded like a very big deal to Tokiya, but Tokiya feels like that would be considered talking back if he said so out loud, so he settles on a nod. “Our safeword is going to be strawberry. And this-” Ren leans forward in the chair to take Tokiya’s hand, and he manipulates it. He lowers Tokiya’s middle and ring finger to press to his thumb and he raises his index and pinky. “Is our safety signal. Usually, that’s used for gags- but you’re entirely new at this and tonight is going to be a lot. You may not be able to get out _anything_ if it becomes too overwhelming, so that sign will work just as well.” Ren lets go of Tokiya’s hand, and Tokiya drops it back to the bed. “I’ll give you some leeway today with hesitation, but that’s something you should do your best to get over. I’ll be training you how I like _my_ subs to be… so if you happen to find yourself with a different dom, don’t expect that my rules will also be theirs. And I do have quite a few more rules- but they don’t matter now. I’ll only be telling you the ones that apply tonight.”

Tokiya nods when Ren pauses, likely giving Tokiya a chance to both take in the overload of information and the chance to ask questions if he needs to. Tokiya doesn’t. He appreciates it all being laid out for him, though. 

“I won’t be taking your virginity tonight.” Tokiya blinks quickly, but he holds back any comments. He’s rewarded with an explanation. “I’ll certainly be touching you- but we won’t be going all the way. If you decide this is the path you’d like to take… staying in this type of lifestyle… then I’m sure that will change, but for now…” Ren trails off when Tokiya gingerly raises his hand. At first Tokiya wonders if he’ll be scolded for the hesitant action, but Ren grows a smile that’s very amused and almost a bit fond. Ren lets out a deep chuckle. “You don’t need to raise your hand. So long as you don’t interrupt me while I’m speaking, I don’t mind questions. But what _is_ your question?”

“I’m not sure I fully understand what… happens. After this. If I do say yes- are you going to train me and then am I… meant to find another dom…?”

“If that’s what you choose to do.” Ren’s voice is even and his expression is serious. “But as I said- I’m training you to be _my_ sub. I don’t often train subs from scratch, though in training someone as fresh as you, I’m not bothering with untraining old habits.” Ren tilts his head. “I’ll tell you how _I_ personally hope that this goes down. Today will be your training- but it will be your _only_ training session. You’ll learn the big things today and what will lead to a punishment, and I’ll start seeing you far more regularly as your dom. We’ll still have teaching moments- but you’ll be my sub starting from our very next meeting. As _your_ dom- your body would be mine to do with as I please. That’s when we’d really start getting into it. Of course- if you don’t like the bdsm lifestyle as anything more than a very occasional hobby, this won’t work. If you really only like this enough to do it say… once every few months? I’d be willing to be your dom for _money_ , in that case- but I need you to be willing to be my sub once a week, at _minimum_. And even that is a bit low in my opinion. I also don’t do the type of domming where it ends, when our sessions together do. You’ll have rules for when you’re at home- and if we see each other often enough, I’ll likely go to your home. Whether it be to do a session there, or as a very short-notice drop by, to ensure you’re following whatever rules I’ve set for you.”

When Ren pauses, Tokiya speaks. He doesn’t have a chance to hesitate- because he _doesn’t_ want to interrupt Ren. As curious as he is about Ren’s punishments, he’s also a bit nervous to actually receive one. “I do have a job.”

“A day job, yes?”

Tokiya nods. 

“Then that won’t be a problem. I’m not asking you to quit it- at least, not this early on. I promise you that should it ever come time for me to ask you to let subbing consume your life that much that you’d be well taken care of. Assuming that’s something you’d be happy with. I’m not asking you to give your entire life to me right now- but I do require it to be your hobby. Perhaps even your main one.”

“You have others that you dom as well, right? If we were to do weekly sessions… wouldn’t that cut into your time with them?”

“I told you that I don’t tend to reach out to beginners, and that’s true- but I have been searching more lately. What caught me about you was just _how_ inexperienced you were. You’re cute, and you seem sweet. Pure. I could teach you wonderfully. And in all honesty, I’m _trying_ to get you to want to let this become your life. I don’t plan to force you into it, by any means, but I’d like you to decide that you want to live with me, as my sub, should this go well. I’ve been looking for someone more permanent. After all- this _is_ my life. If I’m only to see you once a week when we start, then I’ll be seeing other subs for the other six days. I’m sure you don’t know this yet- but there is some double standard there. If you are to become my sub- I _am_ your only dom.”

“Aren’t you worried?” Tokiya blurts out. He cringes, but if Ren considers this backtalk, it was already too late. He was going to finish his thought anyways. “That I may not be what you’re looking for?”

“If you aren’t, then you aren’t. If you don’t like me, there’s nothing we can do about that. If you’re not happy subbing, either, I wouldn’t _want_ to force you. But I need you to be entirely honest with me. If you find yourself three sessions in and decide you want it, of course I won’t be angry- but if you find that you don’t want this at the end of this session, please don’t try to continue. I’m not going to charge you for any of these sessions, because if it goes well, I’ll get payment enough out of it- but I normally charge fairly high, and I’m losing up to a day a week if you continue on while knowing you won’t want to stay.” Tokiya’s nod comes a bit slowly, but Ren doesn’t comment on it. 

“Now- let’s get into more of the sexual rules I’ll have for you.” Ren leans forward, his elbows on his knees. “I don’t share. Most of the other doms here will ask _me_ if they can touch you- but should they ask you, you’re to tell them that you’re not to be shared. If we get further, I’ll be prepping you. I like to do it myself. Normally, I’ll prep you at the start of our session, and you’ll normally have something inside of you. Depending on how you’ve done in the last session will usually influence exactly what that is. Sex with me is usually meant to be a reward. Punishments change depending on exactly what rule you’ve broken _and_ from what I learn about you- if you show a distaste for something and it isn’t safeword bad, it’s likely going to come around again as a punishment. You’re not to touch yourself until I’ve told you to, and you’re not to cum without my permission. You’re only to refer to me as Daddy. ...We’ll get into the emotional rules far more later, if it gets there, but I’ll still mention a few. Should I learn that you didn’t use your safeword when you should have, you’ll be given a suiting punishment. More often than not, it’s the type of punishment that _ends_ the session. I’ve refunded and sent off some of my regulars for breaking rules like these, and in some cases I’ve even cut them off completely. I won’t be the reason that someone is hurt, or the reason that subbing turns into something unpleasant. I’d much rather stop the session for a safeword than find out when it’s too late to do anything about it. In that same vein- if you have a day that you feel unwell, or that you aren’t in it sexually… you should still come here on time, but instead of a greeting, I expect you to tell me why you’re unwell enough to do the session and we’ll discuss exactly where we go from there. Now- let’s finish off on a lighter note.” Ren’s head tilts, and he starts scrutinizing Tokiya. He then gets a soft, nearly teasing smile on his face. “I think I’m going to call you _’kitten’_. You’ve got that innocent, doe-eyed expression on, so I find that it’s fitting.”

Tokiya’s hands tighten in the bed sheets and his stomach twists- but he opens his mouth anyways. “Yes, Daddy.”

That gets a very satisfied smile out of Ren. He’s satisfied enough that there isn’t even a comment about Tokiya’s hesitation in getting out the words. “Good boy. You’re doing well.”

The praise does help relax Tokiya’s hands, now only laying on the blanket. Ren glances up, to a clock Tokiya hadn’t noticed above the door, and Ren hums. 

“Ah, it’s about time for us to head out.” Tokiya glances back at the clock to actually take the time in, and he notices that it’s already nearing eight thirty. Tokiya’s uncertain disappointment flashes across his face and it gets Ren’s attention. “What’s that face for, kitten?”

“Is our session already over?” Tokiya’s voice is careful. He had thought Ren had promised to touch him, at least- he thought Ren said _hours_. But where else would they be “heading out” to?

“Of course it isn’t.” Ren reassures. “We still have some time yet. But you and I are going to go watch a show.”

 _Oh_. Tokiya leaves it unspoken, but he’s sure that his expression shows it. Ren smirks, and he stands, heading to Tokiya and tilting his head up. Tokiya’s eyes are still wide when Ren presses his lips to Tokiya’s, but after a second he closes his eyes. This was his first kiss- and while his own inexperience is painfully obvious, Ren is talented enough to overshadow it. 

“Tell me, kitten- how often do you touch yourself? And how do you do it?”

“It’s been… almost once a day recently.” Tokiya mumbles, but he can feel his face heating up. 

“Speak up.” Ren’s command is still gentle. Or perhaps it’s Tokiya’s warning. 

Tokiya manages to get his voice a bit louder, but it’s enough to satisfy Ren. “Once a day.” He repeats. He swallows, but his next sentence comes out quicker, worried about hesitating. “I usually only… rub one out.” He wasn’t sure how to better put that. Even saying that much felt dirty. There was something on Ren’s face that showed just how adorable he thought Tokiya was, speaking about it. It didn’t help the flush that was now traveling down to Tokiya’s shoulders. “I’ve bought toys but I’ve never gotten further than a finger into trying to… get anything _inside_ of myself.”

Ren hums. “Then we’ll just stick with this then for now, hmm?” Ren’s hand lowers, fingertips running up Tokiya’s length, getting a heavy shudder out of him. “And how long do you last when you touch yourself?”

“I don’t know.” Tokiya admits breathlessly. Ren’s touch was light and teasing, but Tokiya was already really feeling it. Even dry, just the feeling of someone else’s hand on him was intoxicating. He never really felt the warmth of his own hand, but Ren’s hand felt like fire, and the tips of his fingers were soft. Tokiya has to remind himself to stay still, but his entire body is tensed. “Not very long. Maybe only a few minutes, at most.”

“Well that won’t do. We’ll have to work on your stamina- but I’ll help you tonight.” Tokiya’s eyes follow Ren when he leaves Tokiya, his hand the last part of him to pull away, but he heads to the desk to slide out the top drawer. It’s a mess of strewn about condoms and multiple bottles of lube, all in different shapes, lengths and even colors. Ren settles for the closest bottle of lube, uncapping it as he makes his way back to Tokiya. He tips the bottle to get some of the lubricant in the palm of his hand, and then his hand wraps firmly around Tokiya’s shaft and Tokiya’s teeth grind together audibly. “No cumming.” Ren reminds. “Because you’re fresh, I don’t mind if you tell if you’re close- but if you do cum it _will_ be a punishment. New or not.”

Tokiya feels like he should give a verbal response, but Ren accepts his nod. Ren doesn’t actually spend long on Tokiya’s dick, and he’s grateful- but Ren _is_ thorough in his task of covering Tokiya’s dick in the lube. When Ren pulls away from Tokiya to move behind him, Tokiya turns his head. When Ren notices, he clicks his tongue. 

“Head forward, kitten.”

Tokiya obediently turns his head, though his curiosity is strong. Especially when he hears Ren rustling around with something. Tokiya believes that Ren is by the wall he had been examining earlier. 

Ren is back after a moment of near silence, the click of the lube bottle the only noise. Ren no longer has the bottle in his hand when he returns, but he does have a sleek black rubber ring. Tokiya has never owned a cock ring, but he still recognized it. He had scrolled past a few on the adult toys site he had ordered his own toys off of. He had never grown the confidence to enter an adult store by himself in person. Ren is quiet as he lowers the ring down Tokiya’s cock, and Tokiya only swallows hard. 

So this is what Ren meant by helping Tokiya. 

“Now, kitten, we really should get going. We wouldn’t want to be late.” 

Tokiya nods. Ren only takes a towel from the second desk drawer to wipe his hand before his hand lands on Tokiya’s back to lead him out after Tokiya stands. Tokiya still gets looks when he and Ren walk through the room in front of the private rooms, but Ren is getting quite a few looks too. No one actually approaches either of them- and they don’t even get looks as they cross through the only area of the club that almost resembles a club. Tokiya sees that the bartender isn’t actually at the bar, and that the guard is on her phone again. Ren leads them through the next set of curtains. 

This room feels like a mix of a community theatre and a club. There are reserved booths towards the back, one of which Tokiya can already see has Ren’s name on, and there are chairs in front of a rather low stage. The stage itself was interesting- it had a few pieces pushed to the back, such as a sawhorse like the one Ren had in his room, a large ‘X’, a seemingly bottomless chair, and a padded table. In the front of the stage was a stock, with a person already restrained. It was a woman, blindfolded and gagged. As they pass the stage, Tokiya can already see drool leaking from the corner of her mouth and traveling down her chin. Ren settles down on the very edge of the booth with his name on it, and then he turns Tokiya to get Tokiya to sit in his lap. Or, more accurately, on Ren’s thigh. Tokiya’s ass is nearly on Ren’s hip, but Ren’s leg is between Tokiya’s, forcing Tokiya’s legs wider than they had been when he was sitting on the bed. 

Ren and Tokiya are both getting glances as doms and subs alike find their own seats. Ren, at the moment, is only holding Tokiya with his hands on Tokiya’s waist. Tokiya can feel his heart racing. 

The woman’s dom begins to set up preparations for her, and Tokiya mostly notices the whips. There are several variations of them, some scarier looking than others- and the toy that the man has doesn’t look like it’s going to fit in the bound woman. Tokiya almost feels concerned for her. He _would_ , if he couldn’t see the way her hips were just slightly moving, only stopped when her dom slaps a hand down on her ass hard enough to make a sound. Tokiya thinks he can see that her thighs are wet. 

It isn’t until the “show” has actually started that Ren moves. When the first blow of the whip lands on the woman’s ass, getting a muffled moan out of her, Ren’s hand finds Tokiya’s dick. He stays at a very slow pace throughout the entirety of the show, though his eyes are solely focused on the stage. Tokiya had only turned his head once, but the hand that had remained on Tokiya’s waist lifts to turn his head to the stage. Ren nips at Tokiya’s ear- it was a bit of a sharp sting, but nothing necessarily _painful_. Ren’s voice is stern. 

“Eyes forward, kitten.”

Tokiya listens, even managing to resist the temptation to look back again later in the show. Ren’s hand never stills. 

The show was undeniably sexy. The woman was clearly into being whipped, and there was some audience participation- ranging from which whip to use to what number of lashes. There were donations for the show, too- apparently some of the doms that had known of the show had brought their own tools. For a decent sum of money, a riding crop and a vibrator had also joined the arsenal for the woman. 

By the time the show was over, the woman was nearly kneeling on the floor, her body slumped and her ass visibly red. 

By the end of the show, Tokiya could hardly focus on anything but Ren’s hand. It was difficult to avoid squirming. Tokiya had gotten three more nips at his ear for moving- and the last one had come with Ren’s hushed mumble. 

_”No moving, kitten. You’ll be getting a punishment, when we’re back to our room.”_

That knowledge had only made everything worse, because Tokiya’s nerves were only making it harder to ignore Ren’s hand. To ignore the burning, aching feeling in his stomach and the throbbing of his cock. He should have already cum multiple times at this point, but he hadn’t, thanks to the ring. 

When Ren stops touching Tokiya to help him up, Tokiya stands on shaking legs. Tokiya notices some of the doms in the audience going onto the stage. He can hear the woman’s whimpers as her own dom gives the others permission to touch her. Tokiya felt some pity. While he was sure that she enjoyed it (the show certainly showed that she did), it still must have been a lot. 

Though as Ren leads Tokiya back to the room, he’s very distracted in thinking about what his punishment was going to be. Ren is quiet until they’ve gotten back into his private room, and he closes the door behind himself. 

“Go lay down on the bed, kitten. On your back with your legs bent and spread as wide as you can get them.”

Tokiya does his best to move to the bed at a decent pace. He was already getting punished- he didn’t need to give Ren even more of a reason. If Tokiya’s body weren’t so _hot_ and he weren’t so _distracted_ by it, he may have a harder time. As it is, he gets onto the bed easily. Ren notices, however, that he’s slower in spreading his legs. When Tokiya’s legs are bent but before he’s managed to convince himself to open his legs, Ren kneels on the very edge of the bed and sets his tanned hands on Tokiya’s knees. He’s gentle when he pulls Tokiya’s legs apart, but he spreads them and doesn’t stop until it’s just shy of uncomfortable.

“This punishment could last all night if you don’t stay still.” Ren’s voice isn’t exactly _stern_ , but there’s certainly an authoritative tone in his voice. “This may be a punishment, but it’s a learning curve as well. Use this as practice to stay still.”

“Yes, Daddy.” Tokiya thinks his voice may even tremble a bit and he isn’t sure if it’s nerves or anticipation. It may even be both. 

Ren gets on the bed completely, kneeling down. Before Tokiya can register just what Ren is going to do, Ren’s mouth is wrapped around the head of Tokiya’s cock, his tongue already running just below the head. Tokiya can’t physically stop the shudder that goes through his body, but he’s relieved to see that Ren doesn’t seem to count that as moving.

Tokiya thinks he understands. The ring won’t be coming off until he can prove that he can stay still. Tokiya’s hands curl into the sheets and Ren does give a warning hum, but Tokiya stays still otherwise as Ren lowers himself further on Tokiya’s dick, his cheeks hollowing. Tokiya has to clench his jaw to avoid making any noises. Ren hadn’t explicitly told him to be _quiet_ , but Tokiya didn’t want to push it. 

Tokiya has no idea how Ren doesn’t get exhausted, especially with the way he’s begun to deepthroat Tokiya. 

Another first for Tokiya. If he thought that Ren’s hand was warm and soft, this was something else entirely. Hell, Tokiya thinks with a sense of dry humor. Tokiya thinks that if Tokiya weren’t wearing the ring that he’d have cum the moment Ren’s mouth closed around his cock. Tokiya’s eyes are on Ren (it’s hard to look away), and Tokiya can’t help but admire the way Ren’s doing it. He’s talented, clearly, but Tokiya had always thought of blowjobs as a rather submissive act, but there was no submission in Ren’s actions now. 

He had control and he damn well knew it. 

Tokiya has to bite back another whimper when Ren hums again. He’s painfully slow when he pulls back, and even after his mouth is off of Tokiya, the tip of his tongue hadn’t quite left the very tip of Tokiya’s dick. Tokiya doesn’t miss the string of saliva before it breaks off of Ren’s tongue. He can’t. 

Ren’s thumb runs under his lip, wiping it clear of any drool, but there was a surprisingly little amount. 

Talent, Tokiya thinks again. 

“There we go, kitten. That’s what I want to see. Nice and still.” Ren glances over his shoulder, back to the clock, and with some pushing, Tokiya manages to look, too. It’s nearly eleven. “I’m afraid that we really should be wrapping up, if you have a day job.” Ren does sound a bit disappointed. “But because you took your punishment with the type of grace I’m looking for- I’ll reward you.” Ren’s sly smirk turns into a nearly wolfish grin, but he removes Tokiya’s cock ring in one swift motion. Tokiya can’t help the yelp, though it turns muted when he tries to bite it back midway. Ren says nothing about it- but his mouth is a bit busy, returning to Tokiya’s dick with even more energy than he had had before.

It takes almost no time at all for Tokiya to feel ready to cum. His hands tighten further into the sheets and he squeezes his eyes shut. 

“ _Daddy, please._ ” Tokiya’s voice is a whine that even surprises him, but Ren looks so pleased when Tokiya manages to open his eyes again that Tokiya can’t bring himself to feel embarrassed. Ren pulls back so that he can speak. Ren’s lips are already just a bit pink around the edges and his hair is mussed from the movement of his head and from where his soft, silky, sunset hair had rubbed against Tokiya’s inner thighs and pelvis. 

“Good boy.” Ren purrs. “You can cum kitten.”

When Ren’s mouth returns to Tokiya’s dick, Tokiya cums almost immediately. It comes with a full body shake and a noise that he didn’t even know he was capable of. Ren keeps his mouth on Tokiya’s cock, pulling back just long enough to swallow but then immediately going back. Tokiya’s entire body is tensed and his head is buzzing, but he somehow manages to keep himself still. Ren’s hands find the outside of Tokiya’s thighs as he pulls away, and his thumbs massage into the skin. 

“I’m going to give you a minute to come down before we talk again. We’re done for tonight- but I have a few more things to say.”

“Yes, Daddy.” Tokiya’s voice is weak. He may have given only a nod, but speaking felt easier than moving. He normally didn’t push himself when he got himself off. He just took care of himself without worrying about holding off or how quickly he came. 

Ren lets go of Tokiya and he moves, sitting near the head of the bed. Tokiya’s knees slowly move towards each other, but when Ren catches one of his knees, Tokiya stops. Once Ren is content that he’ll stay like that, Ren leans down to kiss Tokiya. This kiss still isn’t necessarily smooth, but Tokiya feels like it goes better. When Ren pulls back, he pets through Tokiya’s hair. 

“Not every dom is very serious about aftercare. Should you stay, our aftercare _will_ change. The closer that we get, the more aftercare you’ll get. Our next session would be a heavier aftercare one, if I take your virginity. But before I ask anything about that- tell me, kitten. What did you think?”

“I want to come back.” Tokiya barely keeps his voice from being a mumble. Ren’s hand hadn’t stilled in his hair and it felt incredibly nice. “I liked it. I think once a week sounds… scary, right now- but I think that when I start doing it I’ll start getting used to it. But I… liked it.”

“You’re sure? I won’t keep you, if you change your mind- but I want you to start our sessions with the want to do this seriously.”

“I’m sure.” Tokiya promises. “I really do want to do this.”

“Good.” Ren has a smile on. The kind that he had when Tokiya had walked in, and Tokiya likes it. “Then I’d like to ask you what your opinion on your virginity is.”

Tokiya is quiet for nearly a moment, but Ren doesn’t scold him. It’s a question that requires some thought and whatever expression Tokiya has on assures Ren that he’s thinking and not hesitating. “I guess that it’s never been a very big deal to me. I didn’t expect… anything… to come out of joining the website, but I also thought that if anything did that I’d lose it during my first meeting with a dom. I’m a bit afraid of the pain.” Tokiya admits. His voice lowers, just a bit in his honesty, but he tries to keep it just above a mumble and Ren doesn’t stop him. “I just hoped that whatever dom I ended up with was just mindful that it was my first time.”

“I can at least assure you that I won’t be doing anything too rough for your first time. It’s likely going to take our entire session- but I plan to start with prep, a toy, and then I’ll actually fuck you.” Ren says it so casually. He’s on his side, his fingers still stroking through Tokiya’s hair. “If it’s a terrible pain, too, you always have your safeword. But that’s for next time. For now- because you’re coming back, I’ll be giving you a few more rules. I don’t want you touching yourself. For now- the exception will be you letting me know. This club opens at seven, and I’ll be here at seven every night- but if you message me before seven to ask permission, I may allow it. If I’m able, I’ll likely have you video call me. If I’m not, I want you to film yourself getting off and send it to me. That, however, is touching yourself here-” Ren’s fingers brush over Tokiya’s dick. Tokiya certainly isn’t recovered enough for it to _really_ affect him, but he’s cooled down enough that Ren’s touch isn’t incredibly oversensitive. “I don’t want you to play with yourself in any other way. If you’re still willing to come back after our next session, I’d like to make a house visit to personally see to it that your toys are out of your house. And as far as touching yourself- I may even ask you to. For now, though, that’s the only rule I’m going to give you at home. They’ll get stricter the further in we get.”

“I understand.”

“We can use the website for now, but I’ll be asking for your number so that you can send me videos. I promise that they’ll stay between you and I.” Tokiya trusts him. Everything Ren has said so far tonight made Tokiya feel comfortable in thinking that. “And I want you to come back here in exactly a week at the same time.”

“Will I be keeping the lock?”

“Until you don’t want to see me- you will be. _I_ have no intention to ask Ran for your key.”

Tokiya assumes that _’Ran’_ must be the bartender. Tokiya had some questions, but he’d choose to ask them later. Ren’s hand finally leaves his hair. 

“It’s getting awfully late. Let me help you up. I’ll lead you to the coat closet for your clothes.”

For nearly three months this had turned into a weekly thing for Tokiya. In his second visit, Ren had definitely taken his time with Tokiya. Tokiya had been there until midnight and neither of them had left the room- there was less speaking in the beginning, but it had taken quite some time before Ren had been satisfied prepping Tokiya, and even longer to be satisfied with fucking Tokiya with the toy. Tokiya had been instructed to make as many noises as he wanted to- and the only direction he wasn’t supposed to move was away from Ren. Tokiya understood what Ren meant by aftercare, too, because Ren had fully cuddled Tokiya towards the end. Ren had held Tokiya for almost an hour- and he ended up driving Tokiya home, too. He had asked Tokiya if Tokiya were alright with him entering and Tokiya was. Ren had taken Tokiya’s toys with him when he left. 

It had gotten to the point, three months in, where Tokiya certainly had more rules. He was sending Ren videos and pictures nearly everyday because he was to be undressed at all times in his own home (when appropriate, at least). Ren would send occasional texts asking Tokiya to send him a picture, and Tokiya believed that Ren expected a response within a certain amount of time but Tokiya had never disappointed. He took the rules seriously. He still got the occasional punishment, but it was very rarely because of the at home rules. 

When Tokiya reached six months- Ren had given him an offer. 

_”I’d like to offer you something, kitten.” Ren brings this up in their aftercare state- Ren had learned that Tokiya enjoyed cuddling and kisses, so if Tokiya had done well in the session he was usually rewarded with a very nice aftercare. If he hadn’t done well (which admittedly wasn’t very often) Ren didn’t **ignore** him, but it usually ended with Ren sitting on the bed and petting through Tokiya’s hair. It was still nice, but not nearly as satisfying. Tokiya felt that it may even be worse than the sexual punishments. “I want to make you my main sub. But there are some conditions, if this is what you want.”_

_Tokiya glances up at Ren, his eyes too wide. He had admittedly fallen for Ren- it was hard not to. Ren could be controlling as a dom, and he could be very, very strict- but that was what Tokiya wanted in the first place. His willing sense of helplessness. To give in to someone else entirely. It’s why he was so willing to follow all of the rules, even when Ren wouldn’t know that he was breaking them. “What are they, Daddy?”_

_“I want you to live with me. I want you to quit your job and be my full-time sub.” It seemed drastic, but Tokiya’s one day a week had already turned into four. He had already denied offers of overtime and requests to work on his days off because he’d rather be here, with Ren. “I won’t stop seeing all of my regulars-” Ren’s voice is almost a bit warning, though not in the same way that it got before a punishment. “The extra income is nice and I need to stay a regular here.” Tokiya knew that part. Ren was the owner of this club- it’s why he had all of the special rooms and accommodations. Ran, who was really Ranmaru, was virtually a co-owner. He and Ren had been friends for quite some time, and a job was a job. Ranmaru didn’t, however, tend to spend time with the guests in the way that Ren did. “But I won’t personally sleep with any of them.”_

_Tokiya is quiet for a long moment, thinking it through, and Ren gives him time. “Okay. Yes.”_

_Ren smiles. It’s a bright smile- Tokiya doesn’t think that Ren knew what Tokiya’s answer would actually be. Sometimes Ren brought up big ideas to prepare Tokiya for when he would **really** ask them, but this had been the first time that Ren had officially asked this of Tokiya, even if it weren’t the first time he had brought it up. “Some rules are going to be stricter.” Ren reminds. “You’ve been very good with my rules so far, but when you live with me, there won’t be any skirting around any of them.”_

_“Yes, Daddy. I’ll be good.”_

_“I know you will, kitten.” Ren’s lips land on the top of Tokiya’s head._

Tokiya’s rules mostly change because there’s no longer eight hours in the day that he’s required to do anything. Ren is fine with Tokiya taking his two weeks, and Tokiya also uses that time to move what he needs into Ren’s home. Ren’s home is a one floor, two story house, though his garage is bigger than the entire house. Ren’s habit of collecting cars was one of the few things that Tokiya noticed Ren really splurged on. Ren was definitely well off, though they didn’t speak much of money on either side- beyond Ren’s assurances that he had no problem taking care of Tokiya. 

Tokiya felt strange, but Ren insisted that Tokiya was giving back to him just by being his full-time sub. 

_”This is something I’ve always wanted, kitten.” Ren assures. “And I promise that I’ll be getting my full use out of you.”_

Tokiya finds that Ren was telling the truth, not that Tokiya minds. Tokiya is in charge of cleaning the house where necessary, and cooking dinner. Ren was home often in the day, but he also often left to go to the club at night. 

_”I can’t let Ran burn the place down.” Ren grins._

Often times Tokiya would fall asleep while Ren was out, but when Ren came home, he’d often wake Tokiya up, usually for Ren to fuck Tokiya. It never was much of a problem, because Tokiya had started falling asleep when Ren would leave to wake up enough to please Ren when he got home, and they’d fall asleep together. Ren usually held Tokiya when they slept, though because of his schedule Ren usually came back late and slept in late, too. Tokiya had gotten good at slipping out of Ren’s grasp in the morning to take care of chores, make the preparations for breakfast (he never cooked it until Ren was awake, but he prepped the items to make it easier on himself) and he’d be back in bed before Ren woke up. Usually, it was a quick fuck in the morning, but there had been more than once that Ren had made Tokiya eat first and then they’d spent the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon in Ren’s secondary room. It reminded Tokiya of Ren’s room at the club, only much bigger and better equipped. 

Tokiya still had the rule of staying entirely naked when he was home, but Ren had given him a few exceptions. The windows were large but were never a problem because Ren didn’t live particularly close to anyone and there were blinds affixed, anyways. It could, however, get awfully cold in the house. Blankets were never a problem, of course, but Ren had also told Tokiya that slippers were allowed, and if Tokiya were cold, he was free to wear Ren’s sweatshirts, so long as he never wore anything under them. 

Ren’s other main exception was cooking. 

Tokiya would actually get punished if Ren caught him cooking with _nothing_ on. 

_”If you’re using the stove, you need to wear **something**.” Ren’s voice is stern, though Tokiya hadn’t actually broken this rule yet. “An apron is suitable, so long as you wear it correctly and it covers your entire front- but if you’d like to wear actual clothes cooking, I would even recommend it. If I find any types of burns on your body it **will** be a punishment.”_

Ren also wasn’t lying to him when he said that he’d like to keep things inside of Tokiya. While Tokiya had assumed that he meant during sessions- that wasn’t right. Tokiya almost always had a toy inside of him. Ren would usually prep him in the morning, and when they were done with their session Tokiya would wear a toy until he went to sleep. Ren sometimes had him wearing the toy overnight- though that usually wasn’t the case unless Tokiya had done something bad. 

One of Tokiya’s punishments was often a vibrating toy, controlled _at length_ by Ren’s phone. It was hard to focus on anything during the days he was wearing the toy because when Ren wasn’t fluctuating the pressure, Tokiya was wondering when he would.

Tokiya’s most serious punishment had come very shortly after he had first started living with Ren. 

_”Kitten.” Ren’s voice was a bit past stern- it was the tone he only tended to use when Tokiya was going to be getting a punishment. Tokiya’s expression turns doe-eyed and guilty, but he’s very confused. He isn’t sure what rule he broke. He had only been at Ren’s house for a few days. “You’ve been breaking our rules for quite some time- haven’t you?”_

_There’s almost a bit of panic on Tokiya’s face. “I’m sorry, Daddy.”_

_“Do you know what rule you broke?” Ren leans closer, but he’s pinning Tokiya to the wall. Tokiya shakes his head, no. “How do you take care of yourself, kitten?”_

_Tokiya swallows hard. “I keep myself clean. I exercise. I eat healthy.”_

_“That’s only part of it.” Ren says sternly. “How often do you eat? Or sleep? Or rest? When you worked, how long did you work?”_

_Tokiya wants to close his eyes, but he won’t. Ren wouldn’t be happy if Tokiya didn’t look at him while he spoke. “I eat dinner… and I don’t need very much sleep. When I worked I worked overtime, on days I wasn’t meeting you.”_

_“Then you **have** been breaking our rules. And for quite some time. I’ve told you before that I don’t like it when my subs don’t take care of themselves.”_

_Tokiya’s eyes widen, remembering Ren’s **’emotional’** rules, and there’s something akin to fear in his expression. “Are you going to stop being my dom?” Tokiya didn’t want Ren to send him away. He had begun to really care for Ren- he liked how Ren treated him as his dom. He was willing to go so far as to join Ren in his BDSM lifestyle, just to keep him as Tokiya’s dom. Tokiya already hated disappointing Ren, but even only three months in, doing something bad enough to make Ren drop him really hurt Tokiya. _

_Tokiya’s question actually does soften Ren’s expression, just enough to try to reassure Tokiya. Ren brings one hand off of the wall to cup Tokiya’s face. “No, kitten. You’re going to be getting a very serious punishment- but this isn’t what is going to make me stop being your dom. We **will** however be changing things. You’re to be eating three meals a day, and sleeping at least eight hours per night. And I expect for you to find an hour per day to do something that isn’t cleaning. Exercising is good in moderation and I expect you to do it responsibly- but I’d like you to take more time to sit and read, too. Especially when I’m not here. I’m going to be extremely angry if you get yourself burnt out. I care about you. And you’ve been progressing incredibly nicely as my kitten- but I **won’t** continue our domsub relationship if you don’t start paying attention to yourself. I’m incredibly serious about this.”_

_Tokiya nods quickly. He doesn’t want Ren to give up on him. Even if it means forcing himself to form better self care habits, something that he hadn’t ever really tried before. He’s been poor at caring properly for himself for most of his life. “Yes, Daddy.”_

_“Good.” Ren takes just a second to pet through Tokiya’s bangs, but then he leans back and away from Tokiya. “But you aren’t getting out of your punishment. Go into the bed, on your hands and knees.”_

_Ren wasn’t usually very rough when he fucked Tokiya, but he was **extremely** rough tonight. Tokiya felt sore when they were done with bruises on his hips and his ass red from Ren’s spankings. Normally Ren wouldn’t fuck Tokiya for a punishment- and he normally wouldn’t hold Tokiya during the aftercare, but tonight he does. _

_“I’m sure you’re incredibly sore, but you’ll have plenty of time to rest tomorrow. I’ll be taking care of the cooking and you’ll be spending the day in bed **and** eating meals with me. I’ll be taking off of club duty tomorrow as well to ensure that you’re doing **nothing** but resting.”_

It took only six months of them living together for Ren to ask Tokiya about being in a relationship.

_”Tell me how you feel about me, kitten.” Ren’s voice is casual, but Tokiya feels his heart race._

_“You’re a very good dom to me, Daddy.”_

_“Hmm. Anything else?” Ren’s eyebrow raises and Tokiya flushes. Could it be possible that Ren knew? It seemed like he did._

_Tokiya swallows hard, his shoulders hunching in a bit._

_“No hesitating.” Ren warns. “Our rules are always in place.”_

_“I’m sorry, Daddy.” Tokiya has to remind himself not to mumble, but his voice still comes out just a bit quieter than it should. It’s hard to spit out his confession but he manages. “I like you. Maybe too much.”_

_“Maybe too much? Why do you say that?”_

_“I still don’t know very much about domsub lifestyles, but I’m not sure if I… should have fallen for you? I don’t know if that’s inappropriate.”_

_Ren can’t help his amused smile. “You live with me. I’ve taken your first time and we fuck almost every day, Toki.” Tokiya blinks a few times, quickly, taking in the use of his name. Ren had used his name perhaps once or twice in the entirety of them knowing each other. “If you’d like to keep us as domsub only, then that’s what we’ll do. And I don’t want to stop our domsub relationship- I’d like us to stay as we are now. _But_ if a relationship is something that’s important to you… then I’d like to ask you out.”_

_“I would like a relationship with you.” Tokiya admits. His voice is just barely not a mumble, but he doesn’t get scolded. “But I like how it is now, too. I wouldn’t want to stop it.”_

_“Then that’s perfect.” Ren smiles. “And with it comes something else, too- a type of… secondary safeword.” Tokiya’s eyebrows furrow. “Our word will be **’shortcake’**. This safeword is for the entirety of our domsub relationship- if you’d like to drop that, at any time, use that word. If you do, we’ll be Ren and Tokiya, until you’re ready to go back. I **won’t** be changing anything about how we are now, but if you’d like more **romantic** time, or you’re having a day where you’re sick, or you really don’t feel like being sexual- it’s a good time to use that word. It works the same as a safeword. We’ll stop, until you’re back in the headspace to return to being my sub.”_

_“I won’t abuse it.” Tokiya promises, and then a flash of nerves settles in his chest, but he can’t quite stop his tongue. “...Ren.”_

_Ren answers with a smile._

For almost an entire year after they had started dating, Tokiya stays in Ren’s home (for the most part). One thing that does change is some of their activities- sometimes Ren will hand Tokiya clothes (usually nicer ones) and they’ll go out to eat dinner together, or to do an activity. 

A date, Ren often corrects him. 

Usually during the dates he’ll still be in some form of his sub persona. When they’re around others that aren’t part of the domsub lifestyle, they are Ren and Tokiya- but Tokiya still usually has a toy in him (often a vibrating one when in public) and Tokiya still follows Ren’s rules. 

It wasn’t until the third year of being in a sub dom relationship that Ren actually brought Tokiya to the club again. They hadn’t gone together in a very long time, but Ren didn’t question when Ren brought him again. 

It didn’t help curb his curiosity, however. 

Even with the length of time that Tokiya hadn’t been to the club, it’s still almost muscle memory as he removes his clothes. He still often wore the color, though Ren had actually replaced the padlock on it with one of the same size, though custom made to be an orange heart, the key hole in the middle of it. Ren preferred the look and Ren had made an earlier comment about it, too, when Tokiya put the collar on before they had gone to the club. 

_”I’m glad I changed it.” Ren murmurs, lifting his hand to take the heart lock between his index finger and thumb. “Your special lock will keep everyone away from you tonight.”_

_“They ask first anyways, don’t they?”_

_“Of course they do. But you’ve seen first hand how pushy some doms can be, anyways. You walking around with this around your neck will let everyone know that you’re **mine**. No one is going to test **me**.”_

Ren was certainly correct about that, Tokiya learns. He’s getting quite a few looks, many almost envious, but not a single person reaches out for him. He had often gotten hands on his arms, or shoulders or back, and he had even occasionally been groped- the actions used as a pretense for asking if he was allowed to be shared. He got less gropes when he was with Ren, but they still moved too close to him. 

Ren had explained it before- he wasn’t usually exclusive with his subs. After all, many of his subs _did_ have other doms, too, and Ren was just one of them. Even the subs that _were_ his often got shared- but Ren had also told Tokiya that Tokiya was _his_ sub. In more than just the word. 

After all- Tokiya _did_ live with him. And the lock around his neck showed that he belonged to Ren, and not just for a night. Tokiya had no problems wearing it. 

He actually liked the jealous looks he was getting- because a lot of them came from the doms. Being with Ren made him desirable. He’d never even consider leaving Ren for any of them, but it was still nice to be wanted. Even if it were out of jealousy. 

Tokiya is a bit confused when they head to the stage room instead of Ren’s private room, but he assumes that they’re going to watch a show. Until they enter and the stage is entirely empty, not even set up yet. 

“You and I, kitten, have the eight o’clock slot.” Ren’s hands move, one of them resting on Tokiya’s hip and the other higher up on his side. “We’ll be giving them a show.” Tokiya looks up at Ren with wide eyes, but Ren just smiles. “I just want to show you off. I’ll be the only one touching you.”

It is a reassurance- though while Tokiya prefers Ren and Ren only to have his hands on Tokiya, Tokiya isn’t sure that he’d tell Ren no if Ren really wanted to share Tokiya. At least once. Tokiya would try anything once for Ren. He knew that Ren appreciated it- and Ren respected every time that Tokiya asked him not to do something again. It didn’t happen very often- and wax play was actually one of the only things that Tokiya could think of. Ren had praised Tokiya for trying, but also for being honest and telling Ren what he felt about it. They had never tried it again. It was considered a hard no, and Ren was very serious about those. 

Tokiya trusted Ren completely. He knew that nothing Ren ever did to him would really hurt him. He trusted Ren with keeping him safe long before they had started dating, too. 

But Tokiya must have looked nervous because Ren turns Tokiya’s head with an index finger under his chin and he presses a kiss to Tokiya’s lips. “You’re going to be very safe, kitten. I’m not putting this show on for donations, so I won’t be taking any requests. I’ll even give you the option.” Ren leans just a bit closer to Tokiya’s face, his nose nearly brushing Tokiya’s. “Would you feel better if I blindfolded you?”

Tokiya would like to nod, but the way that Ren is holding his head convinces him to keep still which leaves him with a verbal answer. “Yes please, Daddy.”

“Good boy.” Ren is clearly pleased with Tokiya’s answer. “I’m going to get you onstage and then I’m going to blindfold you before I even set you up on anything.”

That actually makes Tokiya a bit nervous- but in the good kind of way. In the way he felt when it was _only_ Ren and Tokiya. Ren presses a kiss to the crook of Tokiya’s neck before settling his hand on Tokiya’s bare, upper back to lead him to a short set of stairs. 

“Stand right here.” Ren commands, setting Tokiya in the middle of the stage, facing towards the empty chairs and booths. Ren disappears into the curtains, and if Tokiya were less well-trained, he’d turn his head to watch Ren dig through the supplies kept in the wing, very similar to the things that Ren kept in his own, private room, but not as plentiful as the toys Ren kept in his own home. 

Ren had actually admitted to Tokiya that house visits were extremely rare, at least when it came to his subs going into _Ren’s_ home. It meant that Ren actually didn’t have very many toys. His own home dungeon was actually fairly tame _supposedly_. Ren told Tokiya that he had bought more toys when Tokiya agreed to live with him. For Tokiya. Tokiya liked to believe it. 

Tokiya’s eyes widen when the curtain to the theatre parts, but rather than another sub or dom wandering into the room early- it’s the _bartender_. Ranmaru’s eyes do stick on Tokiya but only for a few seconds. His expression isn’t exactly uninterested, but his expression isn’t that of most of the doms that look at Tokiya. There’s not necessarily any _want_. And while Ranmaru seeing Tokiya naked, standing still in the middle of the brightly lit stage (the brightest area in the club), still made Tokiya’s heart beat too fast, it makes him feel a bit better when Ranmaru’s head turns to just simply begin cleaning up the area. It was more of a mess than Tokiya remembers it being. 

Tokiya is almost relieved when Ren leaves, holding a black, silk length of cloth. He’s quick to tie it firmly over Tokiya’s eyes. 

“Did you come in early to take a look at my kitten?” Ren’s voice is a purr, but there’s a heavy level of both teasing and amusement in his voice. 

Tokiya can’t see Ranmaru’s reaction, but from the encounters he’s had with him, he can imagine that Ranmaru is rolling his eyes.

“‘M not interested in eyein’ your gain, Ren.”

“Are you sure?” Ren has moved behind Tokiya, and he reaches out to run a hand over Tokiya’s stomach. “You can’t touch but you can certainly look.” Silence follows, but the way that Ren laughs makes Tokiya wonder if maybe Ranmaru _did_ look. 

Ren only stays for a few seconds longer before he lets go of Tokiya. Tokiya can hear noises from both in front of him and behind him, but eventually Ranmaru’s shifting stops and leaves only Ren. Tokiya imagines that Ranmaru has left the room. 

Tokiya can’t see the piece that Ren brings over, but when Ren helps him down he realizes that it’s a mattress, which initially confuses him. That is, until Ren flips Tokiya over, positioning him so that his knees and shoulders are on the bed and his wrists are between his legs. Ren starts with cuffing his hands, a very short chain connecting his wrists to the cuffs that Ren then connects to Tokiya’s ankles.

“Make sure to look over your left shoulder.” Ren reminds. “I want to be sure that the audience can take in as much of you as they can.” Tokiya isn’t sure what his expression is, but he’s sure it’s a bit nervous as he turns his head to follow Ren’s instruction. “Now, now, baby.” Ren’s hand runs down Tokiya’s back, almost soothingly. “Don’t look so scared. You’re making Daddy _very_ proud right now, kitten. And Daddy’s going to make his kitten feel very good.” Ren’s voice had slipped into a purr near the end of his sentence, his head ducking near Tokiya’s ear. “People are coming in now- but I’m going to make you forget about all of them as soon as we start.”

Tokiya believes him.

Ren’s hands leave Tokiya as people start filling in, but Tokiya’s very glad that he can’t see them. It doesn’t help him be any less nervous about being in front of so many others, but he trusts Ren and knowing that Ren is there with him makes him feel better. He doesn’t know if he feels excited yet, but he also knows that if he gives it a chance and can’t get into it that Ren will stop them early. 

Tokiya wonders how many people are in the room because even with their whispers it sounds like there are more than usual. Tokiya is glad he can’t tell.

Ren gives absolutely no warning when he starts, but he begins by landing his open hand on Tokiya’s ass. Tokiya stiffens to stay still, but it’s hard to keep his hips still. Ren often used paddles because they weren’t painful but were stronger than a hand, but they both knew that Tokiya’s biggest turn on as far as spanking were concerned were definitely when Ren spanked him with nothing but a hand. 

Tokiya begins counting as he waits for another- but it doesn’t come. At least not yet. Because when Tokiya gets to thirty, Ren’s hands trail down his side and Tokiya can feel the edge of something metallic and immediately knows what’s happening next. So far, Ren hasn’t done anything that they haven’t already done before. 

One of Ren’s hands leaves Tokiya’s body and as it does Tokiya has to wonder if Ren can feel his heart beating through his chest. Ren passes one of the metallic clamps to the hand not on Tokiya and Ren properly kneels on the bed, beginning to tweak Tokiya’s nipple between a thumb and index finger. Tokiya bites on his lip when Ren’s hand retreats and his head ducks, shuddering when Ren’s warm tongue runs over the skin before nipping. 

“I want to hear some noises, kitten. Let’s give them a show, hmm?”

With Ren’s hands on him, Tokiya is actually reminded of the people in the audience. He had already almost fallen unaware. 

His awareness ends when Ren attaches a metal clamp to the nipple he had just focused on, moving around Tokiya to focus on his other side. Tokiya whimpers. 

Ren only leaves the bed when both clamps are attached to Tokiya. Tokiya wasn’t necessarily a masochist, and Ren wasn’t really a sadist, but this was an amount of pain that could really feel good when Ren started making _him_ feel good. And how could Tokiya not want to handle it when Ren always talked about how good Tokiya looked like this? 

Tokiya can actually hear a few requests being thrown out, but Ren doesn’t respond in the slightest. He doesn’t address them. Ren clearly had a plan and he’s going to be following it. 

When Ren is back to the bed he doesn’t hesitate to wrap his hand around Tokiya’s dick. They only had an hour on stage. 

At first, Tokiya isn’t sure what Ren is planning to do, until Ren’s index finger begins to focus on the tip of Tokiya’s cock. 

Sounding was something that they didn’t often do, but it wasn’t even really a soft limit. It was just because it often led to denial and usually after some time of being denied orgasm, Tokiya became exhausted. 

Ren’s hands leave him once more, and Tokiya whimpers as the lube feels even cooler without the warmth of Ren’s hand, though Ren returns shortly to press a slim, metal rod against the tip of Tokiya’s cock. His whine hitches just a bit when Ren slowly slides it in, paired with a short tug on one of the clamps as soon as the rod is fully in. 

Tokiya’s sound is choked. 

Especially when Ren’s hands find Tokiya’s hips and his tongue almost immediately presses to Tokiya’s entrance. 

Tokiya whimpers. 

Ren was a magic worker when it came to anything with his tongue, but on the same hand… he was absolutely _relentless_. For a few seconds, Tokiya realizes that Ren was eating him out in front of an audience of people, but when Ren works his tongue into Tokiya, Tokiya can’t think anymore. 

Tokiya can’t help it when his hands begin to clench and relax, almost rhythmically, to try to give him anything to focus on other than Ren, licking into him. Tokiya knows that his neck is going to hurt tomorrow from how hard he’s pushing it into the mattress. He lets out a sob as Ren continues, one hand leaving Tokiya’s hip to pull on a clamp again- the same one as he had before. 

Ren continues for a very long moment, staying until Tokiya is already almost crying underneath him. If the chain to Tokiya’s cuffs weren’t so short, he’d probably have already lost his position. 

Tokiya yelps when Ren pulls away but almost immediately his hand lands again on Tokiya’s ass. 

Ren’s hand finds Tokiya’s dick, beginning to stroke slowly, and Tokiya’s noises turn desperate. While the show may be a bit more fun for some if Ren were just a bit less involved, Tokiya was making up for it with his faces and noises alone- because toys never quite got Tokiya unwound the way that _Ren_ did. Tokiya had assumed that Ren’s hand had felt as good as it did during their first session because Tokiya had never been touched by anyone that wasn’t himself, but he was very fast to find out that that was untrue. Ren’s touch always felt too good, and it only felt better when Tokiya had grown feelings for him, too. 

Ren works him with nothing but a hand until Tokiya is crying- and then Ren lets go. He waits, just a few seconds longer than the audience would likely want him to, because he’s waiting to hear if Tokiya is going to say his safeword. 

Tokiya isn’t. 

Crying felt like a lot, and Tokiya supposed that it was- but because they weren’t pained tears, or upset tears, he didn’t feel the need to pull his word or his symbol. It was enough to get Ren to hesitate, but they were on stage and Tokiya wasn’t pulling a safe word, so he doesn’t stop. Tokiya has no idea how much longer they have on the stage, but he can’t imagine it’s _too_ much. 

It turns out to be longer than Tokiya thought. Or it at least felt like it was.

Ren actually had turned to a toy when he finally pulled away from Tokiya, and it was far more powerful than Ren usually used- Tokiya wonders if this might even be a silent punishment, because the vibrations were so strong that Tokiya could do nothing but lie there, slumped, and take it, the rod vibrating in his dick and only making his oversensitivity worse and his state of denial that much harder to handle. 

Ren had only made it worse when he had taken a smaller vibrator straight to Tokiya’s dick and then _flipped_ him onto his back. 

By the time that they were done, Tokiya was really sobbing. His entire body was trembling and the rule to stay still was forgotten and Ren never scolded him for writhing so it wasn’t something he could help. However, with the way Ren was working him, Tokiya thinks that he was being punished the entire time. He certainly wasn’t being _rewarded_ and Ren was going harder than he did normally. 

Ren doesn’t stop the toy when he finally stands, but when he sets the still moving, smaller vibrator on Tokiya’s stomach, it doesn’t help the feeling that this all is too much. 

“I hope you’ve all enjoyed your show- but I’m afraid that we’ve run out of time. I hope that all of you continue to enjoy your evening, and if you haven’t had your fill, there will be another show led in an hour.” 

Ren’s dismissal was short, and Tokiya can almost hear the sound of people leaving over the rush of blood in his ear. Ren is very slow in letting Tokiya go, and he only unbinds Tokiya and takes off his blindfold. The toy and the rod stay. Tokiya still hasn’t come down much from his crying, but Ren leads him with a hand on Tokiya’s back. Tokiya tries to hold back his sniffles but it doesn’t quite work. 

Ren’s expression is incredibly stern when he turns Tokiya, and Tokiya does his best to try to remember all of his rules. He doesn’t like upsetting Ren. 

“Tokiya-” Ren’s voice is dangerous. “What have I said about using your safe word when you need to?”

Tokiya’s eyes widen. “I know, Daddy.” Normally, if Ren were using Tokiya’s real name, Tokiya would use Ren’s- but in arguing his case, he knew that he should use Ren’s master name. “I know that I’m supposed to use it when I need to.” Tokiya can’t help his sniffle, but as soon as it’s out of the way he speaks, his words coming quickly. “But I didn’t need to use it, Daddy, I promise.” Tokiya’s voice turns into something that’s almost a whimper. “It just felt good. Too good.” 

Ren’s expression is still hard as he tilts Tokiya’s head up. “Really?”

“Really.”

Ren finally sighs, releasing Tokiya’s chin. “You’ve been a very good kitten for me.” Ren’s hand lifts, his thumb running gently over Tokiya’s cheek. “And because of that, I’m going to believe you. But we’ve done overstimulation before and this is the hardest you’ve cried during it, yet. Do we need to start slowing down on it?”

“No, Daddy.” Tokiya looks up at Ren with an almost doe-eyed expression. The toy was still inside of him- but Ren had at least turned it off before they had left the stage. “It was… just being on stage. It was only because it was different. ...It wasn’t that I didn’t like, either… it was… exciting.”

Ren’s eyes search Tokiya’s face, and only then does his hand move from Tokiya’s cheek to down his neck. When his hand trails over Tokiya’s chest, he finally removes one of the clamps, getting a quiet whimper from Tokiya. “If overstimulation on stage is too much, then we may need to avoid the stage.” Before Tokiya can question it, Ren removes the second clamp and then just tosses them towards the desk, getting one of them on the wood and the other falling to the chair. “Because as soon as I got you all laid out, kitten, I realized that I didn’t want you cumming for anyone but me.”

Tokiya can’t help the whine. 

“Lay down on the bed, kitten.” Ren’s hands find Tokiya’s hips, and Tokiya goes a bit slack-jawed when Ren’s hips roll into Tokiya’s. Ren’s voice turns into a purr. “And Daddy will give you just what you need.”

The shows aren’t often, though Ren and Tokiya’s home life still stays fairly normal. Sometimes, Ren will bring Tokiya to the club with him, and while they usually spend most of their time in Ren’s private room, Ren often brings Tokiya to watch some of the other shows. 

The common theme that the few shows Ren and Tokiya do are that Tokiya never cums on stage, whether it be through rods, cock rings or sheer force of will. 

Their first few shows over the next few years, however, were only a half an hour. Ren wasn’t willing to go through a repeat of the first show and he warned Tokiya that should he break down again, whether it be good or bad, that there would be a punishment. Tokiya had still ended up crying, the next two times, but not hard enough for Ren to be angry.

Or worried. Tokiya felt that there was more than _just_ anger behind Ren’s punishments now. Tokiya supposed it made sense. Ren may have had countless subs, but Ren had told Tokiya that he didn’t tend to date them- but he had also told Tokiya, in moments when they weren’t in their domsub personas, that he wasn’t immune to feelings. Tokiya took that to believe that Ren really did care for Tokiya and that thought made him happy. 

Ren had been Tokiya’s sub for nearly five years when Ren had told Tokiya about the trip he would be going on. 

_“I’ve told you that I won’t sleep with any of my submissives- and I’ve kept my word and I will continue to. But I’ve been offered a very high paying deal to make a two week house visit to someone that wants to be my sub but doesn’t live near us, and I’m going to take it. But in payment for this trip, kitten,” Ren pulls Tokiya closer with a grip on his hips. “I’ll be taking off of everything for a week once I’m back. Just you and me- no club, or jobs, or anything that isn’t us. And if you’re good while I’m gone-” Ren ducks his head, pressing a kiss to the underside of Tokiya’s jaw. “Maybe we’ll have a date night, too.”_

For the first day, it was fine. Tokiya kept up with his own rules, and Ren checked up on him once- though it was nothing but a checkup. He hadn’t asked for pictures. 

The second day, however, Tokiya had been searching his phone when he had noticed an old email notifying him of a message he had received on the site he had met Ren on. He hadn’t been on it since Ren had gotten his number years back, but he also hadn’t deleted the site. It wasn’t as if he’d be entertaining any of the offers.

It was pure curiosity that got him to check the messages now. Curiosity and boredom. Sure, it was nice to have time to read- but he had listened to Ren and he usually left himself time during the day to read, so it wasn’t necessarily a rare activity. It doesn’t help that the house is far cleaner without Ren and there’s less for Tokiya to clean. 

Which leaves Tokiya trying to find things to do.

He actually had quite a few messages, though most of them were the same kinds he had gotten on the first night. Older men, trying to get with him. Tokiya feels like he dodged a bullet, getting with Ren. 

But he also notices that he has a message from someone he actually vaguely remembers. He had seen her around the club, but the way that she looked at Ren made him wonder if she were one of his subs. 

**DaddysBaby ;** _dont get any fancy ideas_  
 **DaddysBaby ;** _ive always been rens favorite and you arent going to change that_  
 **DaddysBaby ;** _[picture sent]_

It was a nude picture of the girl- and while Tokiya certainly had an affinity for men, he couldn’t deny that she was attractive. 

Those messages were quite a long time ago, but that wasn’t where they stopped. 

**DaddysGirl ;** _you cant actually believe he prefers you_  
 **DaddysGirl ;** _how much are you paying him? its obviously not preference_ \

Most of the messages are insults. They center around how Ren doesn’t actually like him- about how Tokiya is not his type and will never be his type. About how Ren likes _experience_. About how Tokiya clearly doesn’t know _how_ to be a sub. 

There were a lot of comments on his appearance, too. 

**DaddysGirl ;** _i thought that ren cared about how his subs looked_  
 **DaddysGirl ;** _but i guess youre the exception huh?_

 **DaddysGirl ;** _i saw your show_  
 **DaddysGirl ;** _it was pathetic. YOU looked pathetic. im sure ren thought so too_

There were even more beyond that, but Tokiya already felt like shit after reading as far as he had. Over the next few days, he’d end up reading the rest of them, but for now he puts down his phone. 

Tokiya wasn’t often self-conscious, but something about the comments had really gotten to him.

Tokiya wondered if Ren might have actually preferred women. He didn’t ask much about Ren’s subs, but it didn’t feel like it was a strange idea that most of them were women. 

Rationally, of course, Tokiya knew that Ren wanted Tokiya as a sub. They were dating- it’s been _years_. Ren _wanted_ Tokiya to be inexperienced so that he could _teach_ him. 

It’s only later that night when Tokiya breaks the first rule of the few that he’ll be breaking over the next two weeks- he dresses himself. He was beginning to hate walking around naked- it was too easy to look at his body. 

When Ren had asked him, later that night for a picture, Tokiya broke his next rule. 

Lying. 

**Daddy**

**Daddy ;** _i want you to send me a picture of you kitten_

_I’m sorry. I dropped my phone and my camera is cracked._

**Daddy ;** _are you telling me the truth?_

_I am._

Tokiya gets a call, almost directly after he sends his message. Ren’s voice sounds stern. 

“Are you really telling me the truth, _kitten_?”

“I am.” Tokiya does his best to keep voice steady, and just a bit firm. 

“I’ll be checking your phone when I’m home.” Ren warns. “If you’re lying to me there _will_ be a punishment.”

“I’m not.” Tokiya mumbles. “My camera is broken.”

“I’ll be sending you check up texts on our rules. If I return home and you’re being honest, I’ll believe that you’re telling me the truth- but if you’re lying about any of it, I’ll have no choice but to believe that you’re lying about all of it.” Ren doesn’t expressly say _why_ but Tokiya can figure it out. 

“Yes, Daddy.”

Ren sighs, clearly still not believing Tokiya- but he had already laid out what was going to happen. 

The call doesn’t last much longer and Tokiya doesn’t go back on what he told Ren. When Ren texts him over the next days, Tokiya always tells him that he’s following the rules. 

There’s a setting on the site that lets the person you’re conversing with know that you’ve read their messages, and while Tokiya’s last message from her previously had been over a month ago, when she notices that he’s reading them, she begins saying more. 

**DaddysGirl ;** _did he finally get tired of you?_  
 **DaddysGirl ;** _are you so desperate for dick that youve crawled back here?_  
 **DaddysGirl ;** _i dont think even the old men on this site would want you_  
 **DaddysGirl ;** _not even for a quick fuck_

The messages continue over the week. The only thing that Tokiya actually manages to upkeep is cleaning, and that’s partially because he spends so much time in the bedroom that there’s _really_ barely anything to clean. 

Tokiya doesn’t even have a chance to get himself together by the time that Ren returns. He’s still in bed, wearing some of his thicker winter clothes despite that fact that it was still summer.

Ren is quiet, at first, when he enters the bedroom, but his expression has already turned stern. Tokiya should have met him by the door. Tokiya was supposed to, unless he was asleep, but it was two in the afternoon and Tokiya didn’t usually nap. 

Ren doesn’t even ask Tokiya for his phone, instead choosing to just grab it from the bed stand himself. Tokiya curls in further on himself as Ren begins to inspect the phone.

“I’m going to check on your camera, kitten.” Ren warns. He waits to make sure that Tokiya doesn’t say anything, but when Tokiya doesn’t, Ren unlocks the phone. And then Ren sees the website that Tokiya is still on- and he notices all of the messages that Tokiya has been looking at. “What are these?”

Tokiya doesn’t answer. Instead, he just ducks his head. He was already going to be in trouble- ignoring Ren wasn’t going to make his rule-breaking that much worse. 

“ _Kitten._ ” Ren’s voice is _extremely_ stern. “Look at me.”

Tokiya does manage to look up, and Ren only looks back down at the phone to begin thumbing through the messages when he sees that Tokiya’s eyes are on him. 

“I want you to tell me what these are.” 

Ren must already know- he’s looking at them, after all. But he wants to hear it from Tokiya. Tokiya’s voice is quiet. Too quiet. “A girl had been sending me messages. I believe she’s a sub of yours.”

“Tell me what you’ve been doing these past two weeks. The rules you’ve broken and why you broke them.” 

Ren finally drops the phone to watch Tokiya as he explains- but he cuts Tokiya off before he can start. 

“But I want you to sit up and tell me, kitten.”

Tokiya swallows hard, but he forces himself up, letting the blanket fall off of his legs as they swing over the bed, though his shoulders are hunched. This is another rule he’s breaking- but like the volume of his voice, Ren doesn’t comment on it now. It’s not the most important rule he’s broken. 

“I lied.” Tokiya’s hands tighten in the sheets. He wants to duck his head, but Ren’s index finger tilts his head up by the chin and makes Tokiya look at Ren’s face. “About my phone. And about following the rules. ...I’ve been wearing clothes in the house. I… don’t like how my body looks. ...I haven’t been eating regularly, either. ...Or exercising. Or reading. I’ve just… been laying in bed.” Tokiya’s eyes fill with tears, but he closes them. “I’m sorry, Daddy.”

“I’m extremely angry, kitten.” Ren’s voice is grim. His finger hasn’t left Tokiya’s chin. “Open your eyes.” Tokiya forces himself to. Ren’s expression is nothing but stern, but his eyes are blazing. Ren finally moves his finger and sets down the phone. “I’ve spent a very long time trying to help your insecurity. It’s why most of my rules on how I want you to carry yourself are _confident_ poses. And I won’t blame you for feeling bad when someone is insulting you- but you handled it wrong. The moment you started reading these messages, I should have gotten a call. I’d be far less angry with you had you brought this up to me, instead of taking things in your own hands, and there _will_ be a punishment for not following my rules- and there’s no getting out of it either. I will always respect both of your safe words, but when you’re in the headspace to continue, I won’t be dropping your punishment.”

Tokiya’s voice is still nearly a whisper. “Yes, Daddy.”

“It won’t be happening tonight, though. You’ve had two weeks of not caring for yourself and if you collapse on me I’ll be angrier. I’ll be making you food, and you’ll be getting proper rest before we try anything else. You won’t, however, be getting out of returning to our normal rules. When I come back in here to get you for lunch, kitten, I expect you to be undressed.”

It had taken Tokiya quite a few minutes, but before Ren had returned, he had gotten naked again. Ren had frowned, taking him in. 

_”Our rules, kitten.” Ren’s reminder was almost gentle. “I don’t want you hiding and I don’t want you mumbling.”_

Tokiya had been kept awake until dinner, but after he had eaten, Ren had urged him into bed, though he joined him, too. 

“And just so you know, kitten.” Ren’s voice turns serious, lying in bed with an arm around Tokiya’s waist. “The only unattractive thing about you are the bags you have under your eyes and the pounds you’ve lost not taking care of yourself. She doesn’t compare to you- because jealousy is an ugly, ugly thing. My favorite thing about you, Toki, _is_ your sub persona. You’ve kept a wonderful innocence, darling. No matter what we do I’ve yet to dirty you.” Ren’s hand moves, over Tokiya’s stomach. “You’re always so eager to please me. You’re a perfect sub, kitten. You’re so willing- and when you listen, you listen well. And this woman said what she said to you to try to make you doubt yourself. When you start doubting yourself, it starts to encompass you. I don’t plan on leaving again for quite some time- but when I’m gone, I don’t want you looking at anything like that. Not that site. Not social media sites, either, should you have them. And I want you to delete your profile on that site. You don’t need it now, anyways.” Ren shifts so that he can settle more comfortably, Tokiya pressed tightly against his chest. “Now get some rest. After breakfast tomorrow, we’ll be starting your punishment, and I think that it’s going to take a lot out of you.”

The next morning, directly after breakfast, Tokiya is led into their dungeon. 

“Crouch down, kitten. Right over there.” Ren gestures to a spot near the wall. “And I want you to stay very still.”

Tokiya listens, kneeling down below the spot Ren had instructed. There was plenty of room around him, but there was also an affixed hook- something that could be used for rope, or for swings. Anything for suspension, though that made Tokiya a bit nervous. They actually had used a swing before, but that was the closest to suspension that they had ever gotten. 

It turns out that suspension isn’t exactly what they’re doing today, though. Ren searches through a drawer for a few seconds before he takes out a length of tightly wound orange colored rope. 

Tokiya had been very heavily bound, quite a few times before, but he isn’t sure that they’ve ever actually used rope. He’s been bound immobile before, though it’s usually achieved by carefully restraining his wrists, ankles, and usually something connected to the ring of his collar to limit his head movement. Sometimes, when Ren would use the spanking bench, that would keep Tokiya very still, too. 

Today Tokiya’s immobility comes from Ren’s knowledge of shibari. Tokiya stays still and quiet while Ren works, his fingers nimble and his knots skilled. 

“What is it, kitten?” Ren’s voice is almost a bit cautious, but he’s caught Tokiya’s fleeting looks, even with all of his attention on his own hands. 

“I didn’t know you knew how to do this.” Tokiya keeps his voice quiet- but not _too_ quiet. 

“I’ve been learning.” Ren’s tone isn’t quite conversational, but the caution is no longer there, at least. “There are skills that I’ve never learned and this is one of them. I wasn’t sure when I’d be tying you, but it’s come in handy now.”

Tokiya doesn’t say anything else. He loses track of time, but he knows that Ren spends a very long time on tying Tokiya, the knots over his chest complex. It’s not surprising that the ropes are meant to accentuate certain parts of his chest, though they go all the way down his stomach and only end when they go between his legs, over the ‘V’ that the indent of his hips make. Ren’s next focus is his legs, taking more time on Tokiya’s thighs and just a bit less on his calves, but then looping them up, keeping his legs bent and bound together. 

Tokiya’s arms are last, bound together in front of him, at first, but then Ren forces him to raise his arms and then he attaches a length of rope to the hook near the ceiling, keeping his arms raised. Ren helps Tokiya lift himself to a crouch, but when Tokiya is finally in full, proper position, his legs are spread far open and Tokiya doesn’t feel steady enough to even try to close them. 

Ren is quiet when he leaves Tokiya, at first. Something almost akin to fear crosses Tokiya’s face, and it’s actually enough to get Tokiya to speak, his voice shaking, just a bit. 

“Daddy?”

The tone of Tokiya’s voice gets Ren to turn, watching Tokiya’s face. “What’s wrong, kitten?”

Tokiya’s throat feels tight, his hands fisting in the orange rope above his head. “Are… are you leaving?”

Ren’s expression softens, just a bit, and he heads back to Tokiya, running his thumb across Tokiya’s cheek. “Of course I’m not leaving. I know that you don’t like being bound alone- and none of my punishments are ever going to cross any lines that I know you have. I’m just crossing the room to get something. And there won’t be a blindfold today- though I do hope you trust me enough to know I’m not lying to you.”

“I do.” Tokiya’s voice is almost desperate. “I know.”

“Good.” Ren’s thumb gently runs over Tokiya’s cheek once more before he pulls back his hand completely to return to wherever he had been heading in the room. Tokiya understands when Ren opens a drawer in the room and pulls out one of the gags. Despite how often they used this room, Tokiya still didn’t quite understand the organization. Clearly there was one, because Ren knew where everything was without issue, but Tokiya wonders if Ren’s order purposefully didn’t make much sense, to keep Tokiya on his toes. 

It tended to work. 

Ren goes back to Tokiya, and when Tokiya notices that it’s a ball gag he obediently opens his mouth. 

“Not yet, kitten.” Ren’s voice has returned stern. When Ren stands, Tokiya is eye level with his stomach, but when Ren crouches they’re eye to eye. “Tell me clearly, once again, what you feel about your body. Why you were dressed when I got home.”

“I don’t like my body.” Tokiya wishes that he _could_ curl into himself. He wishes Ren had just gagged him. “You have so many other attractive subs that you could be with and I just don’t feel like I’m enough. I feel embarrassed to have you look at me.”

“Have I ever once made you believe that I don’t find you sexy?” 

Ren’s intense eye contact is intimidating. If Tokiya weren’t forced into position in a near full body immobilization, he’d want to leave. To run. But he’s so frozen that he can’t even turn his head. 

“No.” Tokiya’s voice is only _just_ loud enough to avoid a scolding from Ren. “I just assumed.”

Ren’s lips tighten into a thin line, but Tokiya is almost relieved when Ren finally lifts the gag. Tokiya opens his mouth, but he already feels tired. 

“If you can’t take it, or you feel like the ropes are too tight, pull your signal.” Ren carefully affixes the ball gag into Tokiya’s mouth, attaching it behind his head with ease. “If the position gets too much, I’ll let down your arms and we’ll finish this on the bed. Or after a break, if that’s what you need, but you’re not getting out of this punishment. We’ll be doing nothing else sexually until we’ve finished it- even if it takes days.”

Tokiya tenses when Ren lands on his knees and presses a kiss to the side of Tokiya’s neck. 

“Relax, kitten.” Ren mumbles against his neck. Ren doesn’t continue until Tokiya has forced his muscles to relax as much as they can. Ren can tell when the only strain comes from holding himself up, rather than from Tokiya tensing, and then he continues down Tokiya’s throat. At first, it’s only Ren’s lips, but the soft kisses turn into nips, and eventually they turn into marks- Ren focusing on different areas until Tokiya can _feel_ the change. The blood, raising to just under the surface of Ren’s lips and teeth and tongue. Ren’s bite into the crook of Tokiya’s neck is gentle but it makes Tokiya shudder, his fingers desperately holding onto the rope above him. Ren’s tongue is warm when it runs over the same spot once he’s pulled away. 

“I don’t mark my subs.” Ren’s voice is a murmur. “I don’t bar my subs from having multiple doms. I don’t let my subs live with me- I don’t devote my days to them. I don’t give them _chances_ , kitten, the way I give them to you. I’ve been interested in you from the moment I messaged you all those years back and to have you think now, five years, in that I’ve been… what?” Ren nips sharply at Tokiya’s shoulder, getting a whine out of him. “Faking my interest in you? My attraction? I’m offended that you think that lowly of me.” Ren’s fingers start at the shoulder opposite of the shoulder that his mouth is near, trailing down Tokiya chest and continuing to his stomach, only stopping when he can wrap his hand around Tokiya’s thigh. “But I assure you that I have _very_ high standards. I won’t even take a sub for a night if I’m uninterested in them- but you’ve gotten me off every night for years.” Ren mouths kisses down Tokiya’s chest in the spots that the ropes reveal until he can take Tokiya’s nipple between his teeth, applying just enough pressure to get a muffled whine. Tokiya isn’t crying, but between Ren’s actions- his touch, his tongue and his words, he has tears pricking his eyes. “When I ask you for pictures, kitten, it isn’t just because I want to make sure you’re listening to me. I want something to help me get off, you know.” Ren moves just a bit lower, to begin marking Tokiya’s side, but he pulls away some when he notices Tokiya’s eyes glance up towards the ceiling. “Eyes on me, kitten. I want to know you’re listening.” Tokiya forces himself to look down at Ren’s command, and only then does Ren continue. “And that’s why I’m livid hearing you speak like this. I’d be far less angry with you if you had just brought it up to me. I’m not very into self-conscious subs- but I didn’t ask you to be my kitten because I expected you to be shameless and ready for _everything_ I could throw at you. I wanted your innocence, and I wanted your innocence to _stay_. You have far more emotional needs than quite a few subs I’ve been with, and I understand that. So if you need my help with your emotional needs, I expect you to ask for it.” Ren is quiet for a few long moments, lowering himself to Tokiya hips to start making more marks there, traveling down to his thighs. “We won’t be having sex today. There won’t be pain, over-stimulation, paddles or denial. But even if this is a punishment we don’t usually have, I expect you to pay very close attention. I hope you’ve taken in everything I said and that you take it to heart, kitten, but even though I’m about to stop speaking, I need you to pay just as close attention.”

Tokiya lets out a short whine, trying to let out some sort of response, but it sounds almost unsure. 

Ren doesn’t say anything, but now that his mouth isn’t moving, he focuses it on Tokiya’s body.

Tokiya is stuck. He’s forced to stay still, and to keep his balance he’s forced to keep his legs (and subsequently, body) open. Ren has easy access to all of Tokiya and he leaves none of Tokiya untouched- he had left quite a few areas of skin open between the ropes, each opening enough to leave plenty of room for Ren to focus on. Tokiya is very quickly dotted in marks. 

Ren keeps an eye on where Tokiya is looking. He only continues if Tokiya is watching Ren. If Tokiya seems to be zoning out, Ren will pull back until he once again has Tokiya’s focus. 

Ren circles Tokiya, but he never gets very far. He doesn’t leave marks on Tokiya’s lower back, though he leaves a few near the back of Tokiya’s shoulders, and some of the side of his neck that’s easier accessible behind Tokiya. Ren spends a very long time on Tokiya, and all Tokiya can think of is Ren- his hands, his mouth. Ren is still in his pajamas and he’s barely touched Tokiya’s dick, choosing to instead focus on Tokiya’s body.

When Ren finally gives Tokiya a moment of break, Tokiya’s head falls forward, his eyes closing and his eyes burning. Ren moves in front of him, undoing his gag before he tilts Tokiya’s head up. 

“I need you to tell me the truth.” Ren’s voice is serious, but it’s not quite _stern_. Tokiya stares at him with shiny eyes. “If I were to leave for a week, right now-” Tokiya knows that Ren isn’t saying he’s going to, but he’s running on a very emotional state after all of Ren’s ministrations and the thought of Ren leaving sends a flash of pain through his chest. “Would you break our rules again, kitten?”

Tokiya’s voice breaks. “No, Daddy.”

“Tell me what you got you from this.” There’s a lot of patience in Ren’s voice, and he gives Tokiya a moment to find words. 

“I don’t feel much differently about myself.” Tokiya admits. He’s fighting to keep eye contact. He swallows hard as he continues. “But I… I don’t think you see me the way I do.” Tokiya’s statement sounded almost nervous, but it _was_ true. 

“I wish your answer was a bit different.” At first, Ren’s statement scares him, but Ren isn’t finished. “But we’re heading in the right direction. I’m going to end your punishment, kitten.”

Ren works on getting Tokiya’s hands down, first, though before he unbinds them, he lays Tokiya on his back and starts to untie Tokiya’s legs. 

“Before I left I told you that I’d be taking a week off of the club-” Ren’s tone this time _is_ conversational, which almost feels strange, considering Tokiya was still entirely naked and very tightly tied, but Tokiya had gotten used to this from Ren by now. “But after this, I’ll be taking two.”

There’s no room for argument in Ren’s tone, but selfishly, Tokiya isn’t sure that he wants to argue, anyways. 

“You know,” Ren muses, “I much prefer rewarding you, rather than punishing you. And while this punishment was nothing like our others- I would have much rather done this to _reward_ you, for behaving well while I was gone. You’re a very good sub, kitten, and I like it when you’re good. I want you to focus on me.” Ren pauses in untying Tokiya, to lean over him. To hover over him. Ren’s hands land just above Tokiya’s shoulders, to look directly into Tokiya’s eyes. “When it comes to _you_ being my _sub_ \- the only opinion that matters is mine. You’re _my_ kitten. The only person that knows how good of a sub you are is me. I want you to tell me that you understand.”

“I understand, Daddy.”

Ren actually smiles. It isn’t a usual Ren smile- normally his smiles are cocky, and sometimes they’re bright (usually in the rare moments that they’re not in their domsub personas) and often in rewards, Tokiya gets very soft smiles. But this one is just a bit muted. It’s better than Ren’s stern expression but it still doesn’t sit very well with Tokiya. “Good. I’ve told you very bluntly before that this lifestyle is very good if it’s something that you _like_ doing. Truthfully- I _love_ my life as it is right now. I enjoy going to the club, and the subs I take there. I love going home and having _you_ as my kitten. Before I left- everything was perfect. And the only thing that isn’t now is you, doubting yourself, and doubting whether you’re a good sub for me- because I’ve trained you to become my perfect sub. Tell me, kitten. Are you happy?”

“I am.” Tokiya’s voice is almost desperate. “I like having you as my dom. I want to keep this. I don’t want to lose you.”

Ren’s expression softens. “Then you and I are going to keep working on your confidence so that we can get back to our best.” 

Ren finally leans back to finish untying Tokiya. It doesn’t take as long to undo the knots as it had to tie Tokiya, but it does still take some time. Tokiya doesn’t say anything about the ropes- because while he is a bit sore from the positioning, the ropes themselves weren’t bad and Tokiya really wouldn’t mind if Ren tied him again. 

The knots were actually incredibly impressive. It was something hard to miss. 

Tokiya waits until the ropes are almost completely undone, and then he speaks up, his voice almost a bit uncertain. “Shortcake.”

“I hear you.” Ren squeezes Tokiya’s thigh gently. “Let me finish getting you free and then we’ll go lay down together, baby.” Ren is quiet for a few long seconds, his hands returning to the rope. He only had to finish Tokiya’s chest- his arms, stomach and legs were now free. “I think that’s actually a very good idea right, Toki. We can go back to our domsub life tomorrow, if you’re ready then- but let’s stay out of it tonight.”

“Thank you.” Tokiya mumbles. 

Ren sighs, stopping just long enough to gently run his fingers over Tokiya’s stomach, getting a bit of a shudder from the man below him. “You don’t need to thank me. Our dating life may not be our _main_ life- but it’s still important to take some time now and then to focus on it. And while our punishment may be done- you really did take quite a hit on your emotional state.” Ren frowns. “I think a bit of affection might be exactly what you need, baby doll.”

Tokiya turns his head, but when Ren realizes that Tokiya is tearing up he runs his thumb across Tokiya’s cheekbone. 

“I’d cuddle you now, but I don’t think the floor is the best place for that.” Ren murmurs. He’s quick in finally undoing the very last of the ropes, but when they’re off, Tokiya is lifted. Tokiya leans further into Ren, and Ren takes him out of the room. They wouldn’t reenter the dungeon room until they were back in their BDSM lifestyle. 

“Ren?” Tokiya lets his forehead press to Ren’s neck. “I know we don’t sleep together very often out of our… other lifestyle? But…”

Ren squeezes Tokiya gently. “Let’s get you calmed down, first. But I don’t mind sleeping with you.” Ren can’t help his teasing grin. “I _really_ don’t mind sleeping with you.” Ren chuckles. “But it’s been quite a while since we’ve taken it slowly and I think that’s a good thing to do tonight.”

“I like that.” Tokiya affirms. Ren lays Tokiya in the bed first, though before Ren climbs in, Ren undresses himself. When Ren is back in bed, his arms wrap around Tokiya again, and Tokiya settles easily against Ren’s chest. Tokiya knows that Ren would be holding Tokiya whether Tokiya had used his safeword or not- but it was still extremely nice to just be held by Ren. 

“I want to talk about this again, Toki, because I don’t think that I can beat this idea in enough. You’re my partner, and my sub- my _main_ sub at that. That isn’t anything I take lightly. I haven’t once had sex with any other subs since I’ve told you that I wouldn’t, and that’s also something very serious. All of the shows we’ve done, darling, are special, too- because while I certainly watch the shows, I’m very rarely a part of them. I don’t make donations and I don’t dom like that. The most public I get with my subs is sharing- but I don’t share you, either. I wouldn’t let any stranger get their hands on you, baby, because you’re mine. And that’s because I’m incredibly attracted to you- as a sub, I’m attracted to your body and your sub persona, and as my partner I’m attracted to _you_. In your persona and out of it, Toki, you’re incredibly adorable and I just want to keep you. I really am angry- but I’m especially angry that someone involved with me tried to hurt you and it worked. And I meant it, too. If you’re getting hurt by someone, or you’re having second thoughts about yourself, I want to know it. I’ll never get angry at you because you _feel_ a certain way- I’d much rather know right away so that I can fix it. So that I can comfort you and make sure that you know how it is- and in this case, it’s that you are a very sexy, attractive man and that you’re the best sub I’ve had the pleasure to have.” Ren presses a kiss to Tokiya’s lips- a very, very soft one. When he pulls back, he pets through Tokiya’s hair, cradling Tokiya’s head to Ren’s shoulder. 

Tokiya clings onto Ren tightly. For a very long moment, Tokiya is just held. Ren begins to rub Tokiya’s back, and it’s soothing. They aren’t under the covers, but naked and pressed together, it’s warm enough to not need to be. 

Eventually, Ren lets go of Tokiya’s head, though before Ren does anything he checks that there are no tears in Tokiya’s eyes. When Ren assures that Tokiya really has calmed down, Ren catches Tokiya in a kiss. Ren keeps it soft, even when he turns them and knocks Tokiya to his back. 

Tokiya was always the bottom- whether it was as himself or in his sub persona, though there had been times as a sub where Ren had ridden Tokiya, usually in a play at overstimulation. That isn’t how it is tonight- however. 

Ren is slow to open him up, focusing on Tokiya’s pleasure as he stretches him open, but Ren pulls back before it becomes too much, and he doesn’t make Tokiya wait when he actually fucks him. It wasn’t necessarily _rare_ for Ren to sleep with Tokiya, hovering over him, but tonight there were far more kisses, far more sweet talk. Ren took things slowly and was careful to make sure that they had come together- when Ren got close, he chose to touch Tokiya, rather than to speed up to get Tokiya to come untouched. 

That time, Tokiya had gotten to call out Ren’s name. 

Tokiya hadn’t realized how much of a turn-on it was, hearing Ren say his.

Tokiya wasn’t usually the one to clean them up, because as the dom, Ren found it to be his responsibility- and that was the case tonight, too. 

After Ren had gotten them cleaned, he had gotten Tokiya beneath the covers before Ren had climbed back in, pressing a few light kisses to Tokiya’s cheeks and forehead when Tokiya turns to him. Tokiya chooses to cling to him, and Ren’s leg wraps around Tokiya’s hip, holding him closer. 

“You can take a nap.” Ren’s hand begins to run over Tokiya’s bare back. “I’d like to keep you on three meals a day- but if you sleep through lunch, I’ll be alright if you go with a snack and dinner. But just today.”

Tokiya hums. “Do you want me to make dinner tonight?”

“I’ll handle it tonight.” Ren assures. “We can start getting back to normal starting tomorrow.”

Tokiya _is_ feeling well enough the next day to return to their BDSM lifestyle, and he slowly begins to pick up his routine from before Ren’s leave, too. Ren is lenient as Tokiya tries to get himself back to some normality, but Ren won’t budge on Tokiya’s meals, and it helps that Tokiya’s easiest transition is back to cooking and cleaning, and it’s easy enough for Ren to tell Tokiya to sit down and eat breakfast, lunch and dinner with him. Ren doesn’t force Tokiya to finish his plate, but if Ren feels that Tokiya doesn’t eat enough during the day, Tokiya’s often given a snack from Ren, to make up for it. 

Tokiya’s only real exceptions are when he’s sick, though when he’s sick, Ren always tends to drop their BDSM life in favor of caring for him. Though the exceptions in that are Ren’s orders that he won’t let Tokiya ignore- things such as resting, or trying to sleep, or keep hydrated. 

When Ren does go back to the club, for the first week, Tokiya actually joins him. Ren keeps Tokiya with him, though they don’t do a show. They spend some time keeping an eye on the club (Ranmaru had taken off the first week Ren had gotten back for a vacation of his own), and they wander around. Ren speaks to many of the customers, but he has no subs while Tokiya is with him, though there’s still a lot of time spent in Ren’s personal room. 

They may not do shows, but it’s very obvious that Ren is still showing Tokiya off. 

Ren’s favorite thing to bring up was actually Tokiya’s special, heart-shaped lock. It was no longer embarrassing or off-putting for Tokiya, either. He had gotten used to it. 

It was almost cute, actually. 

When Ren starts going to the club alone, his rules for Tokiya are stricter. Tokiya is to send pictures of Tokiya’s food- Ren isn’t strict enough to force Tokiya to send before _and_ after shots, because he’ll settle with either one. His focus is that Tokiya made himself food, and he feels comfortable knowing that Tokiya’s uncomfortable with making food and then not eating it, and Ren has a rule that he doesn’t want Tokiya making Ren food and saving it until Ren gets home, so that way Tokiya can’t use that as an excuse. 

_”I believe that you’re listening to me, kitten, but I’m going to be very strict until **I** feel comfortable that you’re taking care of yourself again.”_

Ren’s checkups on whether Tokiya is clothed or not aren’t necessarily _common_ , but they are more frequent than they used to be. The only photo so far that Tokiya had sent in any state of dress had been one where Tokiya was wearing Ren’s sweatshirt. 

_Tokiya had sent the picture, but he had gotten a text message shortly after._

_**Ren ; are you cold kitten?** _

_Tokiya had hesitated in a text back, trying to figure out how to respond, but he had gotten a call from Ren before he could actually respond._

_**”Toki…”** Ren’s voice is almost warning, and Tokiya is quick to speak. _

_“I’m sorry, Daddy. I’m not… I’m not wearing it to try to hide myself.” Tokiya promises._

_“Why are you wearing it, kitten?” Ren’s voice is just a bit gentler. Tokiya’s relieved that Ren’s clearly trying to believe him._

_“I was lonely.” It takes a lot to keep himself from mumbling. “And I was thinking about you. I’m… not wearing anything under it. It’s only the sweatshirt.”_

_Tokiya can actually almost picture Ren’s smile just from the tone in his voice. “Would you like it if I headed back early?”_

_“Yes, Daddy.”_

_“Then I’ll be right there.”_

Nearly a year later, Tokiya finds himself in Ren’s room again, though there’s an almost musing expression on Ren’s face. 

“I’m going to bring up something that we haven’t talked about before, kitten.” 

They had yet to do anything. Tokiya was sitting on the bed, though Ren _had_ already stretched him open and had put in a plug, just to keep him ready for whatever Ren would decide that they would do. On the rare occasion that they went to the club and did _nothing_ together, Tokiya still usually wore a toy. 

Sometimes, Ren would prep him and put a toy in before they even left the house. 

Tokiya watches Ren intently. 

“What would you feel about me bringing in someone else?” Ren notices a bit of an unsure expression cross Tokiya’s face, so he speaks again, his voice calm. “Don’t misunderstand, kitten. If you say no, we won’t, of course- but while it _is_ sharing… it’s not quite the same as what I believe you’re thinking. I’m asking about a threesome.”

Tokiya’s eyes widen, but the uncertainty is now purely surprised. “Oh.”

Ren smiles, amused. “I’m certainly not going to be leaving you alone here. I don’t want to _give_ you to anyone- but I think adding someone in could be some fun.”

Tokiya is quiet for a moment, thinking it over, and Ren lets him think. Ren doesn’t tend to rush him when bringing up a new idea. “...Who would it be?”

Tokiya isn’t sure if Ren had someone in mind or not, but Ren’s answer comes quickly. “Ranmaru. It’s been an awful long time since I’ve invited him on anything- but he’s done before, with some of my older subs. He’s not much into commitment or permanency- but I trust him and he’s respectable. If you say your safeword, I know that he’ll stop.”

There’s another moment of silence, but Ren notices that Tokiya’s beginning to look interested. “And it’s okay if I stop it? If I don’t like it?”

“Of course it’s alright. If you’re uncomfortable, I want you to stop it.”

“And you’re going to be here the whole time?”

There’s another amused expression that crosses Ren’s face. “This isn’t cuckolding, kitten. If you’re comfortable with it- I’d like him to fuck you. But whether he does or doesn’t, I’ll be having a _very_ active role in it.”

Tokiya nods. “Okay.”

Ren offers a hand, to help Tokiya off the bed. “Let’s go get him and bring him here then, hmm?”

Tokiya takes Ren’s hand, though when Tokiya is off the bed, Ren’s hand runs up Tokiya’s arm, all the way to his shoulder, pulling him closer.

Tokiya and Ren still get looks, but no one asks Ren anything. No one dares to do anything but look- because everyone that went to this club knew very well that Tokiya was _Ren’s_ and that Ren wasn’t going to share. 

Ranmaru raises an eyebrow when Ren walks up to the bar. Ren unwraps his arm from Tokiya, wrapping his hand around Tokiya’s wrist, instead, leaning against the counter with his other arm, grinning at Ranmaru. Ranmaru’s expression doesn’t change. 

“You wanna drink ‘r you just ‘ere ‘t annoy me?”

“I was just here to ask you if you wanted to join us and have a little fun is all.” Ren’s voice is smooth. Impressively so, in Tokiya’s opinion, because Tokiya had assumed that Ren had reached out to Ranmaru in some way about this. He hadn’t expected Ren to just throw it on Ranmaru, too. 

Ranmaru first glances at Tokiya, and then he looks back at Ren, incredulous. “You’re fuckin’ with me.”

“Me? Fucking with you? Of course not. What makes you think that? I’ve invited you before, haven’t I?”

“Yeah but not with-” Ranmaru gestures towards Tokiya. “Him. You’ve got most ‘a the club throwin’ ‘emselves at ya ‘t get with ‘im ‘n you’ve never put up with any of it.”

Tokiya goes a bit red, but Ren just laughs. “We’re curious. Besides-” Ren’s arm lifts some. He bends it at the elbow, keeping it on the counter but resting his head on his hand. Ren turns more serious- though it’s only shown in his tone. His face doesn’t change. “I hardly trust anyone in this place- and especially not with Toki. I can’t imagine how many doms would misuse any chance they’d have with him.” Ren’s voice then drops the serious edge and turns teasing. “You may be a little _rough around the edges_ , but you know when you’re crossing a line.”

Ranmaru rolls his eyes, but he relents somewhat. “Yeah. You’re probably right ‘bout some ‘a the other people in ‘ere. Had ‘t kick out like three touchy doms just today.” Ranmaru’s hands land on the counter behind the bar, leaning a bit forward to narrow his eyes as he gets back to the topic at hand. “But you’re serious ‘bout this? You’re not gonna lose it on me if I touch ‘im?” Ranmaru looks back at Tokiya with the same narrow eyes. “‘N you’re down for this? ‘S not just one ‘a Ren’s weird fantasies he’s pushin’ on you?”

“I’m offended.” Ren doesn’t actually sound that offended. “ _But_ \- no. I’m not going _’lose it on you’_.” Ren then turns to Tokiya, gently squeezing his wrist. “Go ahead and tell him, kitten. If you’ve changed your mind, that’s fine, too.”

Tokiya is _definitely_ red, especially with the way that Ranmaru is still looking at him- but Tokiya reminds himself of Ren’s rules. He doesn’t duck in on himself, or mumble. “I wanted this.” Tokiya affirms. 

Ranmaru makes a noise, “Huh.” But he nods, and then he takes the rag resting on his shoulder off and lays it on the counter. “Lemme get a backup bartender ‘n I’ll meet ya back at your room, Ren.”

Ren hums. “Sounds good to me. Let’s go, kitten.”

Ren’s arm returns to Tokiya’s shoulders as they head back- and Tokiya is a bundle of nerves and excitement. 

“I’ll let you in on a few things before we start.” Ren squeezes Tokiya’s shoulders, though when they’re back to Ren’s room, he gently presses between Tokiya’s shoulder blades to get him back on the bed. Tokiya goes as Ren continues speaking. “When I told you that he’s going to respect you- I meant it. I very rarely see Ran dom, but he shares my beliefs in how to do it right- if you’re in pain or you use your word, he’ll stop. He won’t do anything that you don’t _want_ , and while he _won’t_ try- I wouldn’t let him, anyways. He _is_ however, rather rough. Far rougher than I usually am with you- but no rougher than we’ve gotten before, either. I know you don’t love pain, kitten, but he’s not really the toy type- his grip can get a bit tight, and he’s got a tendency to bite-” There’s almost a bit of amusement that Ren is trying to hide, but he does rear it in to get a bit more serious. “If you’re uncomfortable with him fucking you, then of course he won’t- but,” Ren moves forward, kneeling on the bed, and his thumb runs over the front of Tokiya’s throat. “I know you have a gentle throat, and he’s _not_ gentle- on either end. If he ends up on that end, I’ll make sure he knows to be careful but…”

Tokiya nods, understanding. 

“So tell me now, kitten. Are you uncomfortable with Ran fucking you?”

Tokiya is quiet for a few seconds as he thinks, and his answer comes carefully. “If you’re alright with it, Daddy, I am, too.”

Ren leans in, kissing Tokiya. It’s not as gentle as Ren can be, but it’s not an overly aggressive kiss. 

“I think it’d be better.” Ren affirms. “And I’d like to see your face anyways. Besides-” Ren smiles, but it’s one of his cocky ones. “It’s been too long since you’ve sucked me off kitten.” Ren then sighs, but it’s an excited noise. “I don’t think that this is going to be a very common thing… but I can’t lie. Thinking about seeing you filled up on both ends is almost enough to do me in now.” Just as Ren’s grin grows, there’s a knock on the door.

Tokiya’s definitely nervous- but there was enough about this situation that he doesn’t feel the need to ask Ren to stop it. 

Tokiya had absolutely no problems with Ranmaru. Sure, there weren’t _feelings_ involved- but Ranmaru was handsome, there was nothing Tokiya had against him and Ren was going to be there, and he _did_ have feelings with Ren. Besides- while Tokiya prefers feelings, Ren took his virginity before he had actually fallen for Ren, so that clearly wasn’t Tokiya’s top priority. 

And then there was Ren- because yes, Ren _was_ going to be there the entire time, and active, too. But Ranmaru had even mentioned how clear Ren made it that Tokiya was _his_ and wasn’t to be messed with, so clearly Ren trusted him. Ren had also, of course, directly told Tokiya he trusts him. And even if Ren’s trust were for some reason misplaced, though Tokiya doubts it is, Ren wouldn’t let Tokiya get hurt. 

Ren leaves Tokiya to let Ranmaru in. 

Ranmaru hadn’t done much beyond getting someone to fill in for him, though his uniform was a bit less composed- the tie was gone and a few buttons were lowered, his apron completely off and his sleeves rolled up. He looked more relaxed, at the very least, but Ranmaru doesn’t take long to start undressing. Ren doesn’t, but Ren was already half undressed. He rarely ever wore a shirt when he was in the club, and his shirt today was once again slung across the chair. 

Ranmaru stops at his shirt, only matching Ren’s undress. Ranmaru just tosses his shirt towards the desk. It misses, sliding onto the floor, but Ranmaru seems to have come to the consensus that he’s going to leave it there until he needs it again. 

“How’re we doin’ this?” Ranmaru hasn’t moved towards Tokiya. 

“Not that you’re all that much of a kisser-” There’s a half-teasing tone in Ren’s voice, but there’s an underlying layer of seriousness beneath it. “I’d rather you didn’t kiss him.” Ranmaru grunts in acknowledgement. “But we’ve spoken about it and we’ve decided together that we’d like to give you the option to fuck him.” That gets an eyebrow raise from Ranmaru. 

“ _Really?_ ” There’s a tone of incredulousness. 

“It sounds strange.” Ren gives. “But blowjobs are harder for him to handle and it needs to be handled with a bit more…” Ren can’t help his teasing smile. “ _Gentleness_ than you tend to show.”

Ranmaru glances at Tokiya, but he sticks with the third-person they’ve been talking about Tokiya with. It’s strange, but Tokiya just sits there obediently. “Gag reflex?”

“Sensitive throat.”

Ranmaru grunts. “‘S long as you’re not gonna freak I don’t really care what end ‘m on.” Ranmaru glances back at Tokiya, looking him up and down. “You sure y’want _me_ takin’ ‘im, though?”

“He’s not as delicate as he looks. I’ve gone just as hard on him as I’m sure you’ll go- if not harder. His safeword is strawberry.” Ren looks at Tokiya. “Show him your signal, kitten.”

Tokiya lifts his hand, his middle and ring finger pressed to his thumb and his index and pinky lifted. Ren gives a hum. Tokiya waits until Ranmaru’s eyes leave Tokiya’s hand before he lowers it. 

“Got it.” Ranmaru grunts. “He ready ‘r you two need a minute?”

Ren’s still slightly amused smile turns into a grin, taking the chance he’s clearly seen. “Why don’t you get on your hands and knees, kitten, and show him?” 

Tokiya listens, turning himself over on the bed and positioning himself accordingly, his ass facing the two men at the door. His heart was racing, but his excitement was growing, too. He really wasn’t that worried about Ranmaru going rough on him, but he was truthfully a bit glad that Ranmaru didn’t decide that he wouldn’t fuck Tokiya. 

Sex was obviously initimate, and Tokiya had only slept with Ren, but he _had_ taken toys, so taking something that wasn’t Ren didn’t seem that strange, and while it may be a different person, there wasn’t any guilt considering he had Ren’s permission and activism. And, of course, it seemed like he was taking it doggy style. He would have had very different feelings if he were expected to face Ranmaru. 

Blowjobs, however, seemed intimate, and perhaps it’s largely because he’s forced to face the recipient. He’d have to look at Ranmaru to suck him off, even if it were just Ranmaru’s stomach. That, and he knew that Ren wouldn’t face fuck Tokiya. He doubted that Ranmaru would _mean_ to hurt Tokiya, but Tokiya’s throat was ridiculously delicate. The first time that Tokiya had tried to deepthroat Ren, he had lost his voice for almost two days afterwards and it was paired with a bad sore throat. Tokiya didn’t get punished for that one, because when it had started to feel painful he had pulled his signal and Ren had just let Tokiya know that they wouldn’t do it again. Ren did, however, tell Tokiya to come back to the club the next day and then just kept him in bed the next night. A type of apology for hurting Tokiya, even though he absolutely hadn’t meant to. 

“Then where’s your shit?” 

Ren chuckles, “It’s all in the top drawer over there.”

Tokiya can hear the drawer open, but before he hears it close, Ren is already by the side of his head. Ren undresses, leaving the clothes besides the bed, but then he sits at the head of it, just in front of Tokiya’s head. Tokiya ducks his head when Ren gets settled, and this time Ren laughs, but he stops Tokiya when he laces his fingers into the front of Tokiya’s hair. 

“I love the enthusiasm, kitten-” Tokiya looks up at Ren’s face with an almost doe-eyed expression. “But we should wait for our guest.”

Ranmaru doesn’t take long to get undressed and get the condom on. Tokiya doesn’t even hear Ranmaru move closer until his fingers find the base of the toy to pull it out of Tokiya, tossing it on the side of the bed. It’s then that he climbs on the bed. Ranmaru enters Tokiya with two fingers, moving almost immediately to three and then pulling his hand out and holding onto Tokiya’s hip. 

Ren’s hand tightens in Tokiya’s hair, and Tokiya prepares to lean his head down when Ren urges him to. 

“You ready, Ran? It’s been some time, hasn’t it?”

Ranmaru grunts. “Fuckin’ years.”

Ren can’t help the laugh, but when Ranmaru presses to Tokiya’s entrance, Ren applies enough pressure to let Tokiya know to drop his head. The way that Tokiya is positioned, his hands are on Ren’s thighs, his forearms pressed to the outside of them. Ren has one hand on Tokiya’s bicep and the other holding onto his hair. Tokiya had just lowered himself when Ranmaru moves, completely entering in Tokiya in one swift move. 

Tokiya’s eyes widen, glancing up to Ren.

There’s just a second of pause as both men take Tokiya in. Ren watches his expression and Ranmaru watches his hands. Whatever his expression is, however, ends up getting a smirk on Ren’s face. 

“That’s alright, kitten. You don’t need to be quiet. Let Ran know what a good job he’s doing.”

When Ranmaru moves, Tokiya lets out a whine.

When Ren warned Tokiya that Ranmaru was rough, he definitely wasn’t kidding. Tokiya thinks that his hips are bruising from Ranmaru’s grip and the way that he pulls Tokiya back into his thrusts, but it helps Ren, too- because Tokiya’s full body movements is also moving him on Ren’s dick, and Ren is clearly enjoying the moans that Tokiya can’t help. 

Tokiya is only taking in about half of Ren’s cock and he doesn’t have the capability right now to even try to use his tongue to help, but the way that his eyes are rolling up into his head the obscene expression on his face is making up for it, in Ren’s opinion. 

Well, _that_ , and the sight of watching Ranmaru pound into Tokiya. 

Ren knew that he wouldn’t lose it on Ranmaru, and that’s because he knew that Tokiya wasn’t interested in Ranmaru and Ranmaru wasn’t interested in Tokiya- beyond perhaps a basic level of physical attraction. Ren was a part of this, after all, and he knew that’s why Tokiya was enjoying this. 

Ren knew that Ranmaru respected the rules- but more than that, Ranmaru respected _him_. Tokiya was going to be fine because Ranmaru and Ren were incredibly close and Ranmaru wouldn’t do anything to Tokiya for _Ren_ , especially. 

Watching Tokiya mewl and drool around his cock made Ren believe that this was absolutely worth it. 

After another round of particularly hard thrusts (Ren had learned some time ago that Ranmaru had a talent for remembering where someone’s sensitive spots were), Ranmaru grunts, taking a second to find his words, though his hips don’t still. 

“You wanna touch ‘im Ren, ‘r should I?”

Ren hums, but even with Tokiya’s jumbled blow job, Ren’s noise does still sound a bit strained. “I think you’re in a better position to do that.”

Tokiya can’t hear Ranmaru spit into his hand, but Ranmaru’s hand isn’t dry when it wraps around Tokiya’s dick. 

Ren’s not close, Tokiya realizes, and he looks up at Ren with wide eyes and an almost uncertain whine. Ren has to bite back a groan, gently tugging at Tokiya’s hair. 

“That’s alright, kitten. You can cum. You can finish me off when there’s less going on.”

Tokiya seems comforted by Ren’s reassurances, though he does still try to put some focus into his blowjob. It only lasts for less than a moment because when Tokiya begins to cum, he clenches down tighter around Ranmaru and Ranmaru fucks him even harder through his own orgasm. Ren has to get Tokiya to pull off of Ren’s dick before Tokiya falls because his arms are clearly shaking. Ranmaru manages to pull himself out of Tokiya, letting go of Tokiya’s dick and falling back into a sitting position. 

Tokiya feels fucked- and he knows that he looks it, too. Ren chuckles, the hand that had been holding his hair now petting through it. He _would_ get Tokiya to finish him off- but not yet. Ren was going to give Tokiya a minute. 

“Thank you, Ran.” Ren chuckles. “I’d certainly say that was worth it.”

Ranmaru grunts, almost a bit amused and almost a bit exasperated. He finally gets off of the bed, managing to locate a towel. 

“‘M leavin’ the bartender in charge fer a while. Gonna go take a nap in my private room.”

Tokiya can hear rustling as Ranmaru puts his clothes back on. 

“Take your time.” Ren is _definitely_ amused. 

Tokiya can almost feel Ranmaru glancing back at the two of them, but then the door closes. 

“Alright, kitten-” Ren finally stops petting through Tokiya’s hair. “I want you to finish getting me off and then we can take a real break.”

“Yes, Daddy.” Tokiya manages to push himself back up. He’s still tired, and his legs still shake but his arms are steadier- he’s alright enough now to actually focus on Ren’s blowjob. 

Tokiya wasn’t _bad_ at it- it took him a few minutes to actually get Ren off, but he does without much issue. Ren wasn’t verbally encouraging him, but his deep noises were enough to keep Tokiya going. When Ren shudders beneath Tokiya, Tokiya lowers himself as far as he can go, and when Ren releases, Tokiya swallows. 

“Good boy.” Ren sighs.

When Tokiya pushes himself back up, Ren gets Tokiya back onto his side. Tokiya relaxes, his eyes fluttering closed already, lulled by the warmth of Ren next to him. 

“How was that, kitten? You don’t have to open your eyes.”

Tokiya thinks for a few seconds, but his answer is honest. “I liked it.” He admits. “I’m… glad it was Ranmaru, and not a total stranger. I don’t think that I would like it very often- and it was better because you were there. But I’m not upset that we did it.”

“It was fun to watch.” Ren chuckles. “But you’re right. I _do_ like having you to myself.”

As the next three years pass, Tokiya occasionally goes to the club. They actually had invited Ranmaru in four more times, and both times were satisfying, though it went almost the same as the first way- Ranmaru fucking Tokiya and Tokiya blowing Ren. By the third time, Tokiya had finished Ren off before Ranmaru had finished Tokiya. 

It was their seventh anniversary of dating and their eighth year of knowing each other when Ren had hummed, a thoughtful look on his face. They had spent every anniversary out of their BDSM personas, usually spending the day together and then going out for a date later that night. 

“Are you happy, Toki?”

“Of course I am.” Tokiya blinks up, surprised at the question. He and Ren were cuddled together on the couch, not really watching the movie they had put on. Tokiya was only in Ren’s sweatshirt. “Why do you ask?”

“Where did you think that you would be at this point in your life?”

“I asked first.” Tokiya isn’t actually _that_ offended by it, his comment almost idle. Ren just hums, but Tokiya does end up answering Ren’s question. “I suppose I thought that I’d be married.” Tokiya admits. “Working a nine-to-five job in some apartment in the city?”

“Married, hmm? Is that something you wanted?”

Tokiya thinks for a long moment. “I’m happy where we are now.” He starts slowly. “I think marriage is a nice thought. But I like just being in a relationship- and I still only know so much about the BDSM world but I can’t imagine that marriage has much of a place in it.”

“There are married domsub couples.” Ren comments. “I wouldn’t even say it’s uncommon.”

Tokiya’s gaze becomes searching as his eyes cross Ren’s face. His voice is a bit hesitant, and maybe even a bit confused. “...Is there a reason you’re asking, Ren?”

Ren smiles. It’s not a cocky one, and while it isn’t a bright one, Tokiya wouldn’t say it’s unpleasant at all. It’s… almost domestic. So much more domestic than he’s used to seeing from Ren. The kind of smiles that he normally gets on anniversaries like this one, and sometimes when he’s sick and he lets Ren take care of him. 

“What would you think about getting married to me, Toki?”


End file.
